


No Man Is an Island

by hirikosaunders



Series: No Man Is an Island series [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Death Note fails to work and L must figure out how his own past might hold the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Each Death Dimenshes Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains the main story, and then as it goes on side stories from Mello's point of view. Each of Mello's chapters will be marked, but will be updated as simply another chapter to the work.

L stared at the screens. His voice barely a whisper he wasn't even sure any of the others could hear him over the alarms blaring. The pain started and knocked him off of the chair. Light caught him and for just a few seconds as he glanced up at the younger boy's face. He could see the moment the younger boy dropped any pretense and let all of his disgust, his pride, and his dark joy show. This is the last thing I will see, he thought as his eyes slipped closed.

All he was aware of was darkness until some strange pain took over. It was like his lungs had been starved of air and once finally able to take in the precious substance were strained like unused muscles finally being forced to work.

"Ryuzaki, how..." It was Soichiro's voice and the shock rang through the room. "You had been declared dead."

"It seems as if tales of my death have been greatly exaggerated." He tried to rise off of the bed, but was still too weak.

Light wasn't saying anything simply choosing to watch everything as if it had nothing to do with him.

"It's a relief. It must not have been the Shinigami, simply stress." L said once again attempting to stand.

"But what about the Shinigami. What happened?" Matsuda finally asked.

"Who knows. What we can say for sure is that we must continue on the path. We must test the 13 Day Rule."

"Are you serious, Ryuzaki? That is likely the cause of your stress. We have to stop this test."

"We cannot, LIght-kun. We are close solving this case, and the plans have already been put in motion, so it would be more difficult to cancel them at this point." He bit the edge of his thumb.

"I suppose there isn't anything we can do then?" Soichiro asked obviously still more than a little uncomfortable with the whole idea.

"No." Whether they could or not he certainly wasn't going to say anything about it, or encourage changing anything.

"You shouldn't leave the hospital, Ryuzaki." L knew the concern in his voice was fake.

"I will leave when I so choose." No one would dare keep him here against his will.

"You should rest." Light moved closer as he spoke and as L focused on him he realized he saw the younger boy's name, and a set of his numbers, above his head. It took all the control he prided himself upon not to react.

"I will rest when Kira is brought to justice." He bit the edge of his thumb. "It will be more difficult with the data deleted." And of course he needed to send the 'stop' code so that Mello and Near would remain hidden. He would need them later.

"Why did you tell Watari to do it anyway?" Light muttered.

"I had my reasons. Suffice it to say I can reconstruct everything." L shrugged seemingly dismissing them all. "And once we have proven or disproved the 13-Day Rule then we can move on from there."

"Ryuzaki, you should be more concerned with yourself." Light was standing by the bed now.

"I will be fine, Light-kun." I will not let you stop me, Kira.

"You will just grow ill again." L was getting sick of Light's fake concern, but he couldn't confront him now. He needed more time, and he needed to be better prepared.

"I wish to return to the Headquarters." L said simply as he waited for his orders to be obeyed.

They all looked from one to the other not sure what to do before Soichiro finally began the procedures that would allow them to get L out of the hospital.

What none of them knew was that L had become aware that he could now see each of their names in red above their heads along with a group of numbers. What was happening to him? He must keep this to himself or they might use it as an excuse to stop the test that he knew must continue.


	2. Each is a piece of the continent, A part of the main.

It had taken L several hours to convince everyone to leave. Light was the most difficult since it seemed he was milking his false concern and using it as an excuse to try and get time alone with L. Light didn't know that he apparently had the eyes now, well it was only an assumption at this point since he had made no deal with the Shinigami, but it seemed to fit with the way the Second Kira, Misa, had known people's names. It still didn't explain how she had found Light, but he would figure that out later. What he knew was that Light wanted to know how he had eluded death. At this point L wasn't sure he had. He had been declared legally dead after all. What he did know was that he had to keep the younger boy from finding out anything until he understood it and could use whatever it was.

He was biting the edge of his thumb as his finger hovered over a small button that likely only Light had noticed. Watari's 'data deletion' had sent a message, but if he pushed this button then the message would be stopped. Roger would go on with his daily activities as normal, as would Near and Mello. He knew that whatever had happened things would no longer be the same and he was tempted to let the message reach Roger and see what came of it, but it was too soon. He knew Mello would never agree to work with Near at this point, and he could only predict that Mello would leave Wammy's, but where he would go after that was less clear, and he detested unknowns.

His finger continued to hover as he weighed the possible outcomes. His attention was drawn to a white notebook that he knew had not been there before. "Shinigami?" Perhaps he was making a leap of logic, still he had not seen anyone else, and he couldn't believe that items would appear out of thin air, no matter what he had seen recently. While he could concede it wasn't without merit he didn't know why another such creature would come to Earth. He bit his thumb debating before touching it. The moment he did a sensation quite like being shocked went through his body. He knew this was a Death Note, and he knew it was his, if any such item could be truly 'owned'. He opened the book and noticed writing on the inner cover.

Most of it was in English, except for a word at the end, perhaps a signature of sorts, and the first word. They were both in a language he couldn't identify, so for the moment he put them to the side figuring he would have time later to sort them out. The rest said, "You are much like Rebbecca". It was only his iron control that kept him from making any sound. How would any being from that world know of his mother? He bit the edge of his thumb knowing now that he had really no option.

He hit the button and then took a moment to prepare himself as he opened a channel to Roger. "Roger, I believe there is no longer any choice. You must send M and N to me immediately."

"But, sir...I..they are not ready." It was slightly humorous to hear the man stumble trying not to say anything that might upset him.

"They are ready enough. I require them here to make my decision. You will have them ready as soon as possible."

"I..." L would have to hand it to the man for someone who didn't like children, and was only dealing with them out of respect for Watari, it did seem he was willing to speak up for their sake, or perhaps it was for his own. He sighed. "Very well. Was there anything else?"

"No." L broke the connection. Roger would contact him at different points. He would have to pick an escort for the two boys, and he would have to come up with something to tell the Task Force. For a moment, a very brief one, he considered telling them the truth, but it passed and he began to work on a story he believed all of them, but Light, would buy.


	3. Always, Always

L called everyone to the control room. He could tell Light was still suspicious, but for the moment he had avoided the younger boy.

"So what is so important?" Matsuda asked as he took a seat.

"Have you decided not to test the Notebook?" Soichiro asked his tone hopeful.

"No, I still plan to test it. There is no reason not to." L said with a shrug. Actually to him there was even more reason now. "It is simply with Watari's death there will be drastic changes in our day to day activities and I felt we should discuss that." He took a sip of his overly sugared coffee. "You see Watari was caring for two children, their parents' death left no other option. Now they are on their way here until such time as I can make other arrangements." He took another sip. "Also, I am currently looking for someone to help us in the same capacity that Watari did."

Everyone was quiet as L turned back to the computers. "They should not cause any problems and I have made arrangements for their schooling." L could tell that Light's eyes were boring holes into him from the intensity of the younger man's gaze, but he ignored it. It seemed as if he could count on the boys getting his prime suspects attention. All according to plan. "They should be here within the hour."

"How old are they? I mean won't this place be boring for them?" Matsuda asked as he glanced to the safe where the Death Note was being kept. "And shouldn't...I mean is it really safe for them?"

"They are 13 and 14, and they will be fine. They will begin classes quickly so their attentions will be focused elsewhere and they will have a group of rooms that don't directly connect to this one." He wasn't sure how long they would be here, likely this would be their new home, but things could still change. Still he felt a tiny bit of relief, that he would not question too deeply, that the two of them would be here.

"You mentioned looking for someone who will be taking Watari's job. How are you looking for someone?" Light asked, though someone in his tone led L to believe that wasn't the question he would rather ask.

"Aiber and Wedy are helping me. I trust their judgement, at least in this." He couldn't take Roger away from Wammy's yet so he needed to have another option.

At that point a beep sounded through the room and two very different boys, being led by Wedy, walked into the room. They were both blonde, but the similarities ended there. The one who most would assume was the youngest hunched as he walked, much like L, he had a toy robot in one hand and a box that held what sounded like dice in the other. His skin was pale, even paler than L's, and his eyes were the same deadened grey as the older man's. He was dressed in a very loose fitting buttoned up white shirt and his pants looked like they might be pajama bottoms.

The other boy's hair was a darker blonde. He looked very athletic and his skin looked like someone who spent time outside. Though his clothes were loose fitting as well they were black. His eyes were bluish green, though there was something in them that was reminiscent of L's eyes as well. His fingernails were black and it took a minute for those watching to notice a black sharpie sticking out of his pocket.

"Please introduce yourselves to the Task Force." L prodded, though it was Light his eyes focused on.

"I'm Near." Said the smaller one who had already sat down and started stacking dice.

"Mello." The boy leaned against the wall glancing at each of them and with the talent of all teenagers his looked dismissed each of them, except L, for being adults. When they fell on Light he paused for a moment, perhaps interested why there was someone so close to his age with the Task Force.

"Wait, they know about the case....and who you are?" Matsuda gasped out.

"Of course we do. I mean why wouldn't we? We are..." L turned his gaze to the teen effectively quieting him.

"Of course they do. It would be too dangerous not to prepare them for the situation they are being brought into, and being in Watari's care they had to be aware of our line of work."

"Still..." Matsuda sounded worried.

"Wedy please show the boys to their rooms. We will be discussing some things later so please make yourselves available."

Near nodded not bothering to clean up his dice as he returned to his standing stance.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Can I have some chocolate? We didn't get to eat much on the way here."

"Something will brought to both of your rooms." L said as Wedy motioned for them to follow her.

"I believe that is everything for today, gentlemen, I am afraid for now we must wait until the test is carried out and then we can proceed so there is not much reason for you to remain here." It was a dismissal, neat and clean.

"But since Watari..."

"The particulars still need to be worked out, but he had laid the groundwork so there is no reason things will not proceed as planned. Some names arrived earlier. Now the only thing required is the choice and a way to get the Death Note to the person who will be writing in it." He bit the edge of his thumb.

It didn't take long for everyone to leave and once again L was alone in the room. The quiet was reassuring to him, but he knew it would likely be the last moment of peace he would get in a while. There was much to be done.


	4. The human whose name is written in this note shall die

It had been a week since the boys had arrived and L was informed that the inmate had been given the piece of the Death Note that he'd sent and that the name was written. It was merely step one of his plan, well at least of his plan regarding the Kira case. He still had much to figure out about his own situation, and even having Near and Mello here was not giving him any ideas of how to proceed. He bit the edge of his thumb. There was one thing above all that he must figure out, but he needed the right time. He would simply have to wait, and watch, as he had been.

It didn't take him long to hear the voices. "Dammit, you fucking Freak get back here!"

"Why should I, Mello. I have nothing to say to you, after all." Near's always calm voice.

"I don't fucking care if you don't want to talk. You're fucking going to listen!"

"As will everyone in the building, or do you not realize how loud your voice is at the moment." Near's voice was getting closer.

"I don't care if they hear us. Dammit Near come back here we so aren't done with this!" The teen's voice was almost a growl.

"Near, Mello. I suggest you join us in the control room." L was using the speakers in the building to make sure that he could be heard over Mello's tirade.

It didn't take long for Near to enter the room holding his robot toy loosely in his hands. Mello followed about a minute later still looking quite angry, but as he glanced over to L he did manage to look a bit chagrined.

"I do not care what started this argument, but I suggest the both of you find a way to resolve it, or do I need to come up with a resolution for you?"

Mello bit his bottom lip. "No, no. I..I'm sorry."

"Try to make sure this is not repeated in the future, Mello, Near. Now we have some business to attend to so perhaps the both of you should return to your studies." L spun around in his chair dismissing the both of them as he bit the edge of his thumb.

Mello glared at Near, sighed, then turned to leave the room. It did not escape L's notice that Light followed the teen out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was some hours later and L was waiting in a room just off the entrance to the building. He couldn't afford to waste any more time. Decisive action was called for, and though he was loathe to admit it, he knew exactly what he must do.

It didn't take him long to hear the quiet voices, and laughing, coming as the door opened. He leaned against the doorway simply watching them. Mello had a couple of bags, no doubt bought with the small bit of money he and Near were getting from L each month. Obviously it seemed Light had won the younger boy over, or at least made him comfortable enough that the boy seemed to have relaxed quite a bit in his presence. Of course L suspected something else had happened on their outing, but it was too soon to worry about that. He would get his chance to confirm it.

"It seems you have found a way to deal with the frustration of earlier?" L's voice was soft, but it seemed to slightly shock Mello and the teen managed to look guilty, a bit annoyed, and determined all at once.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." Mello said before taking a deep breath. "I think..." He took another breath holding the bags closer. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll just put this stuff away." He left quickly before either Light or L could say anything.

L watched Mello leave knowing that when the two of them got a chance there seemed much they should discuss. He turned to Light. "If you have a moment, LIght-kun I would like to speak with you." L said walking into the room. He knew it would be obvious what he was doing as he started turning each light off one by one.

"What do you want to say to me, Ryuzaki?" Light asked and L noticed his eyebrow was raised as he leaned against the door frame.

L was almost in complete darkness as he hit the last light. He could have turned them off all at once, but he felt doing it this way would more quickly gain the younger man's interest.

"Light-kun, as you look around this room what do you see. Look carefully please."

Light made a slightly dismissive noise. "I don't see much of anything. It's quite dark. There's a bit of light from the hallway I suppose. Why? Should I be looking for something in particular?"

L smirked but said nothing.

Light sighed. "There are no camera lights. Not one." He moved a bit into the room. "So what do you want to say that just this once you refuse to have an audience?"

"What do you think of Mello? You did spend quite a bit of time with him today?"

Light sighed again and his tone was quite different than his normal pleasant one. "You didn't do all of this to ask me about Mello. What are you after, Ryuzaki?"

"You could humor me and answer my question, Light-kun, that isn't well done of you." He shook his head. "Still, I suppose the time has come for some directness between the two of us." He gestured to a table in the middle of the room. The Death Note was laying there.

Light cocked his head to the side barely able to see the thing in the dim light. "You expect me to believe that is the real one?"

L smirked. "It is interesting you immediately came to the conclusion that I would make a copy to trick you with." L shugged. "It is real. I'm not sure how I could prove it to you, but it is the truth." It was then he picked up a pen from the table. Before Light could even react L had written in the notebook.

Light moved closer obviously trying to see what the other man had written without being too obvious about it. "L Lawliet? What is this?"

"You know what it is Light-kun. I didn't think the Shinigami would kill Watari, but you couldn't find my name any other way. I don't know why the Shinigami did it, but I will figure that out." He turned from Light. "I would like to know what happened to the Shinigami and the Death Note it used."

"Why does that matter?" Light didn't take his eyes from the open book. "And if it did write your name then you would be dead right?"

"If the book still exists my name would be in it. I do not like the thought of that. And yes I suppose I would...still..there is something that is bothering me..." L turned back to the younger boy and waited. The beep was almost eeirly loud in the quiet that had passed between them. "Forty seconds."

"This only proves it is a fake, or that isn't your name." Light said. "Either way are we done here, Ryuzaki?"

"You do not believe it?" L didn't sound as if he was surprised. "I suppose we are." L said picking up the book. Of course just as his hand touched it Aizawa practically ran into the room.

"We...we went to check on the book and it's gone. None of us have seen it and you two...." He stopped looking from L to Light. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Of course not. I have the book. I simply felt I should study it more. I will return it. I regret worrying everyone, but things are so close to a conclusion that I felt it was necessary." He handed the book to the other man. "Please put this in the safe again immediately and apologize to the others for me."

"Yeah, sure, I guess." The man looked uncomfortable as he headed back to the others.

"You really wrote your own name, didn't you?" Light's tone was concerned, worried. And false to L's ears. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the book could no longer kill me, and I was correct." L moved past the younger man. "It is a shame you are not Kira. Perhaps Kira, or the second Kira, could answer the question of why I am still alive. If not them then the other Shinigami that must be out there."

He didn't wait for Light to say anything as he walked out of the room. Light followed mere seconds later.

Neither of them noticed Mello moving quickly from the scene. It was mere hours later that the feed from Mello's room stopped. Not long after the feed to Near's room stopped. Everyone was surprised when L didn't seemed phased and continued with the arduous task he'd given himself of rebuilding the computer system.

____________________________________________________________________________________

When the control room door opened everyone but L turned hands on their guns eyes wary. "I was expecting you sooner, Matt. Everyone please calm down. This is a friend of Mello's and Near's. I do expect the feeds of the rooms back online immediately. Your room is across from theirs."

The boy didn't do much beyond nod and after a few moments the feed was back. Both Near and Mello were in their rooms. Mello had laid out his new purchases and was painting his nails. Near was building a dice tower.

"Thank you. Now, I think you should go let them know you're here." He took a sip of his coffee as he got up out of his chair. "I want it clear that the feeds from your rooms are to remain online at all times. And since I can't have you with too much time on your hands to get in trouble you will be joining them in their studies."

Once again a mere nod as the boy, that none of them had even notice sneak into the building, left the room.


	5. A Deal

L was still quite aware of the way the others felt about him testing the book. In fact, as he turned to glance at each of them he knew this might be the thing that turned all of them back to the police. He could put a stop to it, he supposed, if he cared to. They were uncomfortable but it would take far too much of his energy to try and right it at this point. They would never believe he simply couldn't let go of his idea that Light was guilty. To them it simply appeared another sign of his stubbornness that he couldn't let go. He was stubborn, that was never in question, but if there were no evidence, no reason, he was firm in his stance that he was logical enough to stop pursuit of any line that didn't go anywhere. Now he had laid bait he knew Light couldn't resist, especially if the other really was Kira.

At least with Matt's help he had gotten the computer system reconstructed much more quickly, which would leave him with more time to focus on other things.

He started to speak, whether it was some step in keeping the Task Force around him, or some momentary delay in having to deal with them at all no one would know as a violent spark shot through him. The jolt was strong enough to throw him from his chair.

It was Light who reached him first. "Ryuzaki." It was clear from the look on the younger man's face that the whole episode had been quite a serious one. As L stood, refusing the offer of help, he realized there was no longer any question of his suspicions. That should have killed him, and yet here he was. It seemed not only could the Death Note not kill him, but other things couldn't as well.

"What happened?" Mello's voice was full of worry as he glanced over to L and Light. "Matty noticed a surge, and then everything sort of blinked."

"Everything is fine. It was intense, but I don't believe any permanent damage was done. I will have someone come and check the wiring." That was the least of his concerns, though, as he bit the edge of his thumb.

"You're sure everything is fine?" Mello didn't bother to keep the concern, and a slight note of disbelief, out of his voice.

"I am fine, though it would be better, perhaps, if we don't proceed until everything has been investigated." He glanced to them again. "I suggest you all return in the morning. Everything should be cleared by then. I am sorry for this inconvenience, since it will hinder our progress even further, but it can not be helped."

As soon as everyone left the quiet was disconcerting instead of being soothing as it normally was. L made his way to the roof. If he couldn't die what did it mean? And he still had yet to deal with that message in the book. It seemed obvious it was meant to show him that whoever had said it knew all about him, even the past that no one in the world should know, and yet did it even matter? He was L. He was alone and nothing would change that, at least to his own way of thinking, and so some link to a long forgotten life held no bearing on the here and now.

"I thought I'd find you here." Light's voice was soft as he moved closer.

"Was there something you needed, Light-kun? To my knowledge everyone left thirty or so minutes ago." He kept his eyes on the streets under them as he walked to the edge of the rooftop.

"Well, I figured, given our conversation not long ago we had quite a bit to say to each other." He moved next to L. "Am I wrong?"

"It is long past time we end this game, don't you think?" L's voice was whisper soft, but of course he was well aware he would be heard.

Light laughed and something about it made a shiver go up his spine. The word 'disturbed' came to his mind. "Very well." Light leaned in so that he could feel the younger man's breath on his neck. "I am Kira. And for the help I will give you I will only ask one thing. I want you."

"You are being quite delusional, It does not seem I can die. Desiring my death hardly makes any sense."

Another laugh as disconcerting as the first. "Not your death. I want you, L."

What did that even mean? "I suppose I do not have much choice but to agree to your terms. I do have one question though. Mello's name. You have it, don't you?"

The only answer he received was Light's phone put into his hand a text message displayed on the screen.

"So very young, It would be a shame if anything were to happen to him. Especially with he and Near being so important to you." The young man's voice was even creepier than the laugh.

"They are not what you think they are, Light-kun." He sighed.

"You are just trying to be elusive and ridiculous. They are your successors. You may have everyone else thinking otherwise, but you don't fool me."

"It doesn't matter to me what you believe. I will go along with this deal of yours, but if anything happens to him I will not guarantee my mood, or how cooperative you will find me."

Light made a noise. "Don't worry about that. Now we will have to do something about the Kira case I suppose. We need to meet to discuss things, and I want Near and Mello to be there. I will leave the actual details and working out the arrangement to you."

L shook his head. "I suppose it would be too much to ask for some privacy?"

Light took his phone back. "That is fair. I expect you to make sure we can meet whenever I wish."

"You have let this little agreement go to your head." L said sounding annoyed.

Light didn't respond as his footsteps echoed growing fainter until they were gone. L returned to his vigil watching the city lights as he bit the edge of his thumb.

"L." Of course he couldn't find a moment of peace when he wished it.

"Yes, Mello?"

"I..." He could the boy was trying to give him some space, which he supposed he appreciated. "I...I can help you. You don't need him."

"Have you been listening in to my conversations?" L wasn't surprised. "I suppose I have Matt to thank for that?"

"I can help you. Whatever is going on." L would have to admit that the young boy's voice did sound firm. He definitely seemed determined.

"No, Mello. You know that is not why you are here."

An intake of breath. "But L.."

"I do believe you are missing a very important lesson. Far more important than this conversation." L turned around. "And I would like for you to consider something. The world doesn't need another L. It needs something different, and it is up to you to figure out what that is."

"Dammit L. Please. I know.." The younger boy sighed. "I know that you wouldn't pick me. But this I can do. I know he's Kira, or at least that you think he is. You can't just let him walk around here like he fucking owns the place."

"Language, Mello. And I think it quite interesting you think you know my mind well enough to surmise what I might tell you and Near. I never thought you were a coward or a quitter, and we know I am never wrong. You are a fighter, and while I respect that quality, my situation, other than what I personally tell you and Near to do, is strictly off limits. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Mello's tone was angry as he stormed off the room. Well there was a little more of any chance at peace taken away since very likely he would have to run interference between the two of them. Strangely though he welcomed the distraction, which was odd for him so he decided to blame it on his experience earlier in the day, and not to actually worrying about the two of them.


	6. Why Would You Make it Easier on Me?

L was still displeased with how the agreement between he and Light was beginning, but he had come too far at this point, besides he was certain that the younger man wouldn't give him any choice anyway, still he felt quite justified in his annoyance as he watched Near and Mello in the rented room. Near was working on an elaborate course that two small silver balls would be released to interweave. Mello was sitting stretched out in a nearby chair tying not to be obvious, but L could see that the teen's primary focus was on Near, occasionally Mello would bite his bottom lip as if dwelling on something, but it seemed he was having trouble with whatever was going on in his mind so he remained silent. L had advised Near to wear a mask since he firmly believed that Light would only insist on having the boys there as a means to gain the information he would need to kill them whenever it suited him.

He had to hand it to Aiber that this place was perfect for their needs. There was only one entrance and it was slightly hidden by two overgrown shrubs. There was only one window that had a very dark, thick curtain that very easily kept them away from prying eyes. He was quite used to the demands of the conman for the other's secrecy, but along with the search for someone to act in Watari's place he was racking up quite a debt and that, along with his displeasure at this newest situation, made him uncharacteristically impatient as the three of them waited for Light.

As his thoughts to him, as if on cue, the younger man entered. He was carrying a bag that he likely used for school. Without saying anything he opened it and held out a black notebook. "Touch this. No questions." Both Near and Mello turned to L and awaited his approval before moving to touch it. The only reaction Light had was to roll his eyes at the mask Near was wearing.

What reaction Near might have had, if any, was hidden behind the mask. Mello's eyes widened, but he showed nothing beyond that.

"It is nice to meet you, Shinigami." L said as he bit the edge of his thumb.

"You can see him without touching the notebook?" Strangely the younger man did not sound surprised. It was if he expected it, or had integrated it immediately into whatever he had been thinking up to this point about everything.

"So it seems."

"Ryuk is sort of bad with sharing, but he is likely our only source of information." Light sounded displeased, which somehow made L feel slightly better.

"Well I told Light I'd do what I could, but you know I could get in trouble for saying too much and I'm not going to go up against the old man. He's likely pissed enough as it was so I don't want to push it."

"You just like knowing something when others are scampering to figure it out." As Light spoke L couldn't help but notice that perhaps the Shinigami had that in common with he and Light.

"Old man?" They all turned to Mello almost as if in shock that he'd spoken.

"Yeah, the King." Ryuk shrugged. "He's big on the rules. Like you know he'll bust you if you go against him."

"The Death Note rules you mean?" L asked staring at the book that was still in Light's hand.

"All of them, but yeah he enforces the rules for the Death Notes." That wasn't really anything new to Light, or at least it seemed from L's observation.

"What can you tell me of this then?" L asked taking his own book out from under his shirt opening it to the first page. "These two words are in your language, yes?"

"Yeah. That one, you know the first, mean 'blessed' or 'noble' one. The other is the symbol for the King."

"I don't believe anyone has ever called me noble." L smirked. "If they thought it they obviously do not know me very well."

"Where did you get that?" Light asked his eyes now focused on the book L was holding.

"It was given to me, or perhaps I should say left for me. I believe if we sort this out we might know who sent it to me, and why."

"Well the who seems to be the King, but that doesn't make any sense." Ryuk said. "The King doesn't involve himself with humans that I know of. Actually, doesn't have much to do with Shinigami either."

"That sounds like the right plan to me." L said, perhaps making a joke, or perhaps revealing his own opinion about current events. "There is something else, Shinigami. Apparently I have the Eyes, at least that is what I believe given what limited information I have."

Ryuk gave a laugh. "Do you now?"

"I wonder would it be against the rules for L to tell me my lifespan?" Once again L had the feeling that question was not the one Light really wanted to ask.

Ryuk didn't comment and L gave a shrug. He concentrated on the numbers above the younger man's head and once he did, without even any further effort on his part, he knew exactly what they meant. "I hardly care for rules, they don't apply to me anyway. If you want to know I will tell you."

Once again a look in Light's eyes that made L think even though the answer wasn't one the younger man expected it hardly mattered.

"I don't really want to know anyway." Light glanced back to Ryuk. "What can you tell us that might make sense of all of this."

"I can tell you this. The Death Note is not something most Shinigami would just drop to come to the human realm. I had to get a second one to come here, and that took quite a bit of doing, so..."

"A Shinigami didn't drop it." Mello said moving closer to L. "Can I see the message?"

L hesitated a moment before showing it to the teen. "The King sent it. This message is personal, right, L? That means..." Mello bit his bottom lip not looking away from the words.

"Yes, that's my mother's name." L closed the book.

"Can Shinigami sleep with humans?" Mello turned to Ryuk.

"No, Shinigami cannot procreate with humans." A very quick answer from Ryuk got a raised eyebrow from Light.

Mello took a deep breath. "A rule?"

Ryuk simply laughed.

"The one who makes, and enforces the rules, can also break them, or at least shape them in any way they wish." Mello bit his bottom lip again. "What if the King could?"

Even though L hadn't taken his attention away from Mello he didn't miss the way Light watched the boy. It sent a warning shiver down his spine and for just a split second made him wonder if he could regain control of this situation. Of course he did expect something like this, but now, seeing it play out, he felt a little as he had that evening in the rain.

"Are you saying this King has some connection to L?" Light's complete focus on the teen definitely made L want nothing more than to change the subject.

"Oh, come on this is exactly like a father writing some note to a child. I mean it hardly seems like it can be anything else, and with the symbol being the signature. It just fits. I'm right, and you know it." Mello's tone held a note of smugness.

"Shinigami." Near's whisper soft voice broke through the room with all the power of an explosion. "Tell me. These notebooks, why do Shinigami have them? What are they for?"

Ryuk laughed. "We use them to take human lifespans for our own."

"Do you." Near turned to look at where L and Mello were standing, though of course anyone paying attention would realize his focus was more on Mello than the man whose shadow he had been raised in. "If there is some connection, then, wouldn't it be interesting if L having that book meant the same for him. What if that is why he can no longer die."

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Mello recited the first rule.

"Shinigami, if there was a way for you to confirm this for us, would you?" Near asked his head cocked slightly to the side as he turned to Ryuk.

"No." Ryuk laughed. "It isn't like I could anyway, but no I wouldn't."

"Then where do we go from here?" Mello asked.

"I cannot see my own lifespan so we cannot tell by that, and since there is no quick way to confirm it I will not go as far as testing it, at least not yet." But his voice sounded slightly distant as if he had latched onto the idea and left the others far behind.

"I don't think we can do anything more here today." Light stated. "I do not mind this place. We should not use the same place more than once, however, so you should work something else out."

"I am not willing to take unnecessary risks. The more we leave the headquarters, the more is out of our control." L said his voice distant obviously still focused on something other thought.

"You agreed to my terms, L, you cannot ignore that." Light sounded slightly irritated.

"And you seem to forget I have made enemies, enemies who still have allies outside of their prisons, or who have survived them. I may not be able to die, but what about you, Light-kun, and what of Mello and Near? They won't know, or believe, what we suspect. Would you rather someone from the Task Force or your family get involved and run the chance something of what has happened here comes out?" L bit the edge of his thumb waiting for the younger man's answer.

"I suppose that is a good point. Fine, we will set up a room at the Headquarters where we can handle this business." Light said in a dismissive tone.

"Near, Mello, I believe we are done here. If you arrive with the others tomorrow I believe we can set up such a space." L barely waited for the two to respond before he headed towards to the door.

"Remember our agreement, L. Our next meeting will be just the two of us." Though as he spoke the younger man stared at Mello with an intensity that approached the way he usually watched L.

It wasn't long after the three left that Light and Ryuk took their leave.


	7. I See You When You're Pulling the Wool Over My Eyes

"I want you to know I am annoyed with this whole agreement so far." L said biting the edge of his thumb as he watched Light take a seat.

"I know." At least the smile wasn't too self-satisfied.

"What is all this for anyway, Light-kun?"

"How would it be fun, or interesting, if I told you everything?" A smirk. "And for all of your annoyance we have made progress."

"It is only an assumption at this point. We do not even have enough information to say it is a hypothesis. Still, it is something for us to work with."

"You won't tell me why you asked what I thought of Mello, will you?" L couldn't blame Light for probing.

"I wouldn't want to bore you with revealing everything." L bit the edge of his thumb as he spoke.

"What do you know about your family, L?"

"I remember my mother the most, but even those memories are vague, after all the last time I saw any of my family I was four years old."

"I take it she died?" Light asked his gaze intent.

"She was a doctor and a strange illness ran through our community. She was one of the last to die." L said softly.

"What about your father?"

"He was tall, but perhaps that is more because I was so young than anything else. I do have his eyes, my mother's were much lighter, and I believe he had black hair. I remember he didn't laugh much." L's voice trailed off slightly.

"And your mother did?"

"She seemed to love life. She loved music, knew how to play the piano, and spoke several languages. She would speak them all to me in the hopes it would make it easier for me later."

"You remember most than most do from that age." Light didn't sound surprised.

"I suppose." And with that he made it clear he didn't wish to talk any more about her.

"I wonder then what the King, if that was actually from him, seemed to see of her in you." Light brushed a piece of lint off of his pants before looking back up at L. "If the King truly is your father, or some other family member, I don't see what he gets out of it. I mean, with the Death Note as long as there are humans he is immortal so he doesn't need children so why?"

"Naturally there is likely something he must wish me to do."

"And if that is the case how would you know?"

L smirked. "Even if I knew there is no assurance I would do it. I'm not exactly inclined to be generous at the best of times. In a situation like this I am even less so."

"How do we confirm it?" Whether Light was just thinking out loud, or actually directing the question to L wasn't entirely clear.

"You know more of the Death Note than anyone, it's why I came to you after all, so I will leave that to you. Any test you decide, within reason of course, I will comply with." He sounded less than pleased, but determined.

"I must say I am actually relieved that Rem's attempt did not work."

"Of course you are. No doubt you will find this whole situation quite useful, no matter what we discover."

"That's not what I meant, though of course I can't help but agree."

"You honestly expect me to believe you prefer me alive?" L's tone was quite dubious as he bit the edge of his thumb.

"Does it really matter if you believe it or not?"

"Are you going to try and convince me?" L said watching Light with a raised eyebrow.

"And would anything I do really work?"

"Probably not, but there is always a chance."

"Are you saying I should, or should not, bother? Really it wouldn't hurt you to be specific for once, L." Light said with a smirk.

"If you care to try and it doesn't work it will only be your time and energy wasted, not mine, so I fail to see why I should be specific."

Light shook his head as he stood. "What are you going to do about the Kira case? Something must be done." His tone made it clear that he felt there was something to worry about. L supposed it only made sense, after all it seemed a few of them were suspicious, or at least noticing that there was something else going on.

"I will do the only course of action I can." L said biting his thumb. "I will prove the 13-Day Rule. If I do not then we will be caught in an endless loop and we won't be able to do what we need to."

"Then you will write this person's name yourself?" Light didn't think L would go so far as to give it to him or MIsa.

"It is the only way we can move on from where we are now. No one will truly be satisfied, since now they all have reason to believe another Death Note is in this realm, but if we prove the rule we can guide things from there and come to a point where the case will be closed."

"Closed, but not be finished?" It was clear Light knew all too well how careful L was with his wording.

"You are still Kira. I do not think you will stop with your grand plan, so no never finished."

"Are you going to try and stop me some other way?" Light's tone was hard and his eyes narrowed.

"I am still pondering what I will do, but for now I think it best we do something about the Task Force. We need to be able to move more freely to truly make any sense of what is happening."

"It must anger you that this is what will happen, the even though you solved the case, you know the truth, you can't actually tell anyone. You can't take your victory." Light smirked because what was understood underneath his words was his sense of his own victory.

"I don't need others to know. I am not that egotistical." A very blatant lie, but he had a feeling Light would let it pass for the moment, at least he hoped.

"Well I suppose at least two others will know, Near and Mello." Light's tone when he said Mello's name once again sent that warning shiver down L's spine. He did not make mistakes, and yet he felt the very dangerous feeling of second guessing himself.

"Yes, they will." And they would do what they brought here to do, remember. And then, well he wasn't sure about that. They couldn't go back to Wammy's and some part of him appreciated having them here, but he did not see that far ahead in his plan. He would have to remedy that. He must not let Light out plan him as he had before. This deal would hopefully give him the time he needed to prepare. "We should get back to the others. No doubt they will get suspicious if we spend too much time alone together."

Light nodded. "We must come up with some reason they will believe. It could take time for me to figure out how much more I can get out of Ryuk, and if there is a way to confirm any of what we suspect."

"We have six days before the test concludes, after that I can request you help me on other cases. As to why I would remain here, that is more difficult, but I have no doubt we can manage in the days we have left to come up with something."

Light nodded as he left the room. "There might be a clue in the rules of the Death Note."

"I cannot justify giving you access, at least in front of the others, but we might be able to arrange the need for you to require a copy of them."

Light nodded. "And I will see if Ryuk will share more of them."

L followed Light and sealed the door behind them.


	8. If I Don't Do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 'side story' from Mello's point of view.

Mello was pacing, though of course he didn't realize it.

Matt smirked "So what's the idea?" He asked as he turned on his computer.

"Huh?" Mello asked obviously distracted.

"You've left a trail in the carpet, and you have your 'I've got an idea' look." Matt leaned back on the couch watching his friend.

"Maybe I do." Mello grinned as he headed over to sit beside him.

"I'm all ears." Matt grinned opening up a text program and turning it enough so that Mello could use the keyboard, but no one else should be able to see it.

"I think we've been cooped up here too long studying. I'm going to tell L we need a day off." He said though he typed, 'L, Near, and the two of us should be the only ones here who can understand Russian so if we want to try and keep something private that should give us a bit more freedom, especially where KIra is concerned,'

"I'm in." Matt grinned.

"I'll bet L won't go for it though." Mello faked a pout.

"We'll just have to convince him then." Matt said as closed the text window and opened a program he had been working on earlier.

"And if that doesn't work?" Mello asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll think of something. It is us after all." Matt said with a slight laugh.

"I am such a bad influence on you."

"Have I ever minded?" Matt asked watching him.

Mello laughed. "I suppose you haven't."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mello was quiet as he entered the room. He didn't even pay any attention to his surroundings as he headed towards the couch.

"Anything new?" Matt's voice was soft so it didn't startle him too much, but he should have realized he wasn't alone in the room sooner.

"He's definitely Kira." Mello said switching to Russian.

"Really?" Matt moved over to him as he responded in Russian. "What makes you think that? What does that mean for us?"

"He has a Shinigami, and a Death Note of his own." Mello sighed. "I don't know what it means I'm still working that out." He said biting his bottom lip.

"Something is still bothering you though?" Matt asked touching his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure he has my name."

"Shit, Mels. What makes you think that?" Matt's grip tightened a bit and worry crept into his voice, along with a touch of anger.

"L made Near wear a mask, but he didn't even suggest it for me. There's only one reason he would do that. The precaution wasn't necessary for me anymore." Mello tried to sound calm, but really he didn't want to think about the fact that the guy could kill him at any time.

"You shouldn't have gone in the first place." Mello could tell from his friend's tone that if given the chance he'd confront L about it.

"It was part of the agreement. I don't know why. I guess Kira wanted to see what we were capable of." Mello shrugged.

"L shouldn't have brought you two here, not when things are this fucking crazy."

"It's too late for that now, and honestly I don't think I can blame him. Everything is fucked up and I think we need to be here now." Whatever that meant.

"It's too dangerous, Mels. If he has your name..." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello pulling him closer.

"Hey, now, I'm not dead yet, and if I have any say I'm going to be around for a long time so you don't need to cling, okay?" He smiled touching Matt's hair. "Come on, we have more planning to do. I need complete control of this system, and only you can do that." The last was said softly and in such a way that his lips shouldn't be visible to the cameras.

"Even if L doesn't approve?" Matt asked softly moving away from him.

"Especially if he doesn't approve." Mello's voice was steely as he stood. "Come on I think we're a bit behind on this assignment and I'd rather we get it out of the way." He said returning to English.

"Right." Matt followed him into the little kitchenette of the suite.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a few days later and Mello was returning from the newly rearranged records room. It now included a section for he, Near and Matt to use in their studies. Mello had just finished reading a speech which he was supposed to use in a debate, of course unlike most students he was expected to argue both sides of the debate. It was interesting that since coming here not once had he been given any sort of report, or standings. He had wanted to ask L about it, but so far he didn't have the chance.

He was mentally working out some of his pro points when he noticed Light come out of a nearby room. He was about to say something, probably sarcastic, when the fucker smirked at him, Goddamit! Stupid self satisfied fucker.

"Pretty, clever, Mihael." He said in perfect, beautiful Russian.

Well fuck. "You are an asshole, and I don't have to talk to you." Mello responded in English and turned to leave.

"Does L know you use that sort of language? Somehow I think he would be displeased." Light responded in English.

Mother Fucker. "Somehow I think he knows and it doesn't bother him so much." Mello said in German.

"Well if it does I suppose he wouldn't say anything, but it does show a lack of decorum, and maturity, on your part." Light returned in flawless German.

"Then I suppose if I can't say something nice I shouldn't say anything at all, huh?" Mello said in Spanish. It wasn't a strong language for him, since he was still learning it, but right now he wanted to show this fucker up. "Which is what I was trying to do anyway."

"I suppose if you don't respect me I can hardly ask for you to watch what you say, can I?" Dammit how did the fucker do it? Of course the guy's Spanish was better than his. "I still think you should talk to me."

Mello seethed as he debated storming past the guy.

Light smirked as he moved closer. "Should I try Italian next? Or French?" He had returned to Japanese.

"Fuck you." Mello made to move past him but the older boy grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I meant what I said. I think we have a lot to say to each other." Light's grip was loose, but Mello had a feeling if he pushed it the guy would actually try to hurt him to keep him here. What the fucking hell?

"I disagree so leave me the fuck alone." Mello said through clenched teeth.

"No." Light smirked again. "I simply think we should get along. You want to help L, don't you? We can't working against each other."

"You don't want to help him so why should I listen to you." Mello grumbled just waiting for a chance to get away from this guy.

"Of course I want to help him. He needs you, Mello, or you wouldn't be here, right? We will be working together, so why not make this go as smoothly as possible? It's why I wanted you and Near included." Light watched him intently.

"Well why don't you go tell Near your grand idea. I'm sure he'll be more open to it than I am." He glared at Light as he spoke.

"I could, I suppose, but Near doesn't interest me." Light's look kind of made him uncomfortable

"And I do?" Mello asked wondering what was going on with the creepy fuck.

"Oh yes." Light let go of him. "Think about what I've said, Mello."

Mello didn't answer as he turned to go back to his room. He waited until he didn't think Light could see him before breaking out into a brisk walk.

He slammed the door and took a deep breath.

"You okay, Mels?" Matt asked glancing up from his computer.

"Yeah, well mostly. The creepy fuck knows Russian. And he called me pretty."

"Shit. Well you are pretty." Matt grinned,

"Matty, boys aren't pretty. They are handsome, sexy, beautiful sometimes, but you know pretty is for girls. And besides I'm not questioning that he has good taste." Mello shook his head as he sat beside Matt. "So I guess my plan is out then. Damn."

It seemed like Matt was going to say something but he paused before turning back to the computer. "Well, we will come up with another plan." He had opened the text program again. 'I don't know if I can get us access to their private talks, but we might be able to get audio. It will suck, a lot, but it's something.'

Mello nodded. "Yes, we will." If L wasn't going to do something about Kira he would.


	9. On the Surface Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to L's POV.

In the six days that had passed he and Light had met twice more. L was still no closer to pinpointing exactly what the younger man was after, but he had no choice except to proceed with the his present course of action.

"I have received the results of the test. It seems that the inmate has died." He heard Soichiro's sigh of relief.

"So the 13-Day Rule is true then." Soichiro said.

"So it would seem." As he spoke L noticed out of the corner of his eye that Aizawa seemed troubled. He could see the other man and for a moment L believed he would say something. Instead he remained silent as he stood. "Is something wrong, Mr. Aizawa?"

"No." Said too quickly and the man couldn't meet his eyes. L knew that it wouldn't be long before the man could no longer keep his suspicions, and concerns, quiet.

"What does this mean for the case?" Soichiro glanced around to the others as he spoke.

"It will make things more difficult, but I don't intend to leave things undone." L turned his chair around so that he was facing them all.

"But how can we figure out who is acting as Kira?" Matsuda asked.

"We can't." L spoke. "We can't even be sure they will follow the same pattern. There is a chance that more Shinigami will come to Earth, and with them more Death Notes." L bit the edge of his thumb.

"So what can we do?" Soichiro asked.

"We must think of things in a different way. We must work with the premise there will always be a Kira. If we approach it from this angle there might be ways for us to be prevent more deaths, no matter the differences that may appear in patterns. We have our own Notebook now so I believe we must learn all we can about it. The rules are the key."

"That is our only choice then." Soichiro sounded displeased and truly L could not blame him.

"What about us? What about this task force?" Aizawa asked his focus on L.

"I don't see what purpose it will serve for you to come here daily at this point, though it would benefit whatever research I am doing to know that should I need it I will have qualified help. I understand there are problems with your returning to the police force, but I think if we can overcome that it will be the best. We cannot allow any actions using these Death Notes to go unchallenged." Aizawa nodded after his finished, but it was obvious that the man wasn't happy. L wouldn't have much time before he had to deal with that doubt. "I will remain here, and be available." He finished.

"I want to help you, L." Light said. "I can come after school, and during my breaks. I still owe Kira for putting my father and I through all of that."

"I understand, Light-kun, though this will leave you less time for Miss Amane."

"Misa understands that this is important." Light's voice was determined. L would be impressed if he knew that the girl didn't matter to younger man anyway.

L nodded. "Very will, Light-kun will act as our liaison."

Aizawa once again hesitated, but finally he followed the others out. L wasn't sure how much longer he had before the man confronted him, but at least he should have time to prepare.

 

A few hours later Light returned. "They aren't pleased." He commented as he made himself comfortable in a chair beside L.

"Of course they aren't." L bit the edge of his thumb.

"Still we have time to concentrate on other things now." Light said turning his chair so he could watch L.

"Has your Shinigami offered anything else?"

"No. He hinted they were big on gossip in the Shinigami world so if the King did do something as interesting as become involved with a human there would have been rumors galore about it." Light said with a shrug.

"So it could be we are wrong, or that it was kept a secret somehow. Perhaps there is someone who knows, but they could have been forced to not speak about it." L offered.

"We can't count on any help from that Realm anyway." Light said.

"Of course we cannot. Other than perhaps finding out what other rules there might be for the books themselves." If there were more perhaps there was something revealing among them.

"So now what?" Light asked glancing for a few seconds to the video feed then back to L.

"We continue as if the theory is correct and only change tactics should we encounter something that directly contradicts it." L said biting the edge of his thumb.

"Then why am I here? I mean if you thought all the information you would get would be this limited why this deal?" Light asked his eyebrow raised.

L smirked. "You are here in case we need to try other tactics, of course."

Light watched L intently. "Is that why Mello and Near are here?"

"They are none of your concern, contrary to what you may believe, Light-kun." L said and his tone was almost angry.

"Oh I beg to differ, L." Light smirked.

"Then your plans have not changed?" L's tone revealed no surprise, but something that was perhaps closer to resignation.

"No." Light said his eyes focused on L.

"But no doubt you have adjusted them." L bit the edge of his thumb before reaching for his coffee cup.

"Perhaps." Light said as he crossed his arms leaning back a bit in the chair.

"You cannot expect me to simply sit by and do nothing?" He glanced to the cup in his hand as he spoke.

"You did agree to our deal." Light's tone was smug and a smirk seemed plastered on his face.

"I did not agree to be made a fool of. It can't have escaped you that if you continue it will be harder to claim there are different people who have Death Notes." L put the cup down as he spoke without having taken a sip.

"I do not intend to stop, and there will come a time when I won't have to worry about hiding my actions." The tone was even more smug as Light spoke.

"Your ego is huge, Light-kun." L said with a slight pout.

Light shrugged. "And yours is worse. Your insult won't distract me, L."

"And the agreement was between the two of us. It does not involve Mello and Near." L said turning back to his computer.

"I never said it did, but you must acknowledge Mello is very independent and you've hardly done a good job of controlling that here. And there are always consequences for ones actions."

L turned around quickly his eyes narrowing. "Is that a threat, Light-kun?"

"Of course not. It is merely an observation."

"Is that so." L bit the edge of his thumb. "Any other observations you wish to share?"

"You care more than you want others to know. You can't stand being forced to be around other people. Power to you is simply a way to make sure you are free to do what you wish when you wish. You hate the feeling of being out of control, which likely means you don't believe in God. You are detached from others, but I don't think it's by preference alone. Of course it could be your overall disdain of the majority of their actions. You can't stand to be touched, unless it is under your terms. I would say this alludes to some trauma in your past. I believe, because of this, it is safe to assume you could possibly be a virgin." He had moved his chair so close to L at this point that their lips were only inches apart. "And while I am not sure you will believe me, I find you quite attractive."

"As informative as all of that was you are incorrect on at least one of your statements." L said his posture still closed off as he moved his chair so that there was some space between them again.

Light raised an eyebrow, but didn't move his chair. "And if I correctly figure out which one will I get a reward?"

"Why should you expect a reward, Light-kun?" L asked his head cocked to the side.

"Wouldn't I deserve it for coming so close?" Light's voice was soft as he moved his chair closer again.

"You think you deserve everything, though do you not?" L smirked not moving his chair.

"I do." They were inches away again and just as Light leaned forward the door opened and an angry voice filled the room.

"I will kill him. I swear to God. I will strangle that fucking freak. Please, L, you have to..." Mello blinked as he finally focused enough to realize how close the two men were.

"Whatever problems you have with Near you must work out on your own, Mello." L said turning back to his computer, though he did not bother to move his chair. "Perhaps you are not being given enough work to properly distract you. I will rememedy that."

"Fuck." Mello muttered as he turned and stomped out of the room.

Light shook his head as he stood. "Our conversation is not over."

"I wasn't aware there was a conversation. How careless of me." L's tone was dismissive as he put all his focus on the screen in front of him.

Light muttered something under his breath as he left the room.


	10. It's All About Us

L had a few folders in front of him. He had put off his search long enough. He hadn't bothered to say any sort of 'goodbye' to the man that helped raise him, perhaps because he'd spent so much time distancing himself from his emotions it was impossible for him to do even that very simple act. Far easier to concentrate on business, which was why he was here now, taking this all too brief moment by himself, to look at the files. One had a note from Wedy, 'This one is a bit of a goody, goody so you might want to be careful, but he knows his shit and I think it would be worth it.' He was still skeptical that this would work with anyone else other than Watari, but L had never been one to back down from a challenge and so he was willing to proceed. He could begin slowly at first and see what the man was capable of, and from there make his final decision. He was determined to keep control of his life, as much as possible, while everything seemed so strained around him.

He send an encrypted email to the director of the CIA and then removed all the paperwork before sending a message. He bit the edge of his thumb as he waited for Near to enter the control room. He had hoped that whatever animosity existed between the two boys would be dealt with once there wasn't any direct competition between the two, but so far it seemed that was not of any help. It seemed there was something more going on and he felt perhaps he had let it go on too long.

"You wanted to see me, L?" The boy sat down not far from his chair his toy robot the focus of his attention, which annoyed L slightly, but he supposed since he was older he shouldn't let it bother him.

"I see things have not improved between you and Mello." He bit the edge of his thumb as he watched the boy.

"It is far too easy to provoke him it seems." Near answered absently as he played with his robot.

"You know it is within your power to perhaps bring some relief to the situation?" L's attention was diverted by the sound of Light's voice as he asked the question.

"I do." Near said softly not paying attention the other man as he entered and took a seat beside L.

"And yet you are not going to take any action?" L asked biting the edge of his thumb.

"No, Why should I?" Near finally looked up, but only for a split second. "He isn't likely to pay any attention to me otherwise."

L blinked, though of course he suspected something of the sort he hadn't quite expected the boy to be so forthcoming with the information. "You know negative attention will likely not bring the results you wish."

Near simply shrugged. "I do not think there is another way of doing things considering all that has happened."

"So fatalistic at such a young age. It seems slightly sad." Light didn't sound sad at all L noticed.

"I am simply working with what I have been given." Near shrugged once again as he made his robot fly around him.

"You mean what I have given you to work with?" L asked.

"You could put it that way, yes. Naturally, Mello wanted to be the one you picked. When you decided it would be between the two of us at first his attitude didn't change. Of course, when I excelled, I saw no reason not to after all, he started to push himself as well, and to see me as a threat to what he desired. It was then I realized I would always have his attention as long as it remained like that."

"But what if other things alter your plan?" Light asked his gaze intent on the young boy.

"I will adjust as necessary, I suppose." A shrug. "I do realize that having his animosity forever is rather pointless in trade for his attention, and also I was aware that L would make his decision at some point altering things."

"You were aware?" L watched him. "You think something has changed?"

"As long as you can take human lifespans for your own you will never die. What good is a successor if you will continue to do whatever it is they are supposed to be taking over? Mello is no idiot and he will realize it soon enough, if he hasn't already and is simply choosing to ignore it."

"And what if L isn't immortal? We still do not know enough to make that conclusion." Light asked turning to watch L's reaction more than Near's. "And due to the rules we may never be able to confirm that theory. And you are assuming that L would be willing to kill others to prolong his own life."

"That is a valid point." Near nodded. "Still, there does remain some argument for the fact that everything has changed and you have not bothered to comment upon it, at least in regards to Mello and myself."

L smirked. "You do not like me very much do you?"

"Does it matter?" Near asked twirling a strand of his hair.

"I suppose it does not." L shook his head. "Still, it would make things far easier for all of us if there wasn't this tension to deal with. Another case is in the works and I would like to focus on it rather than any trouble here."

"I will do what I can, but I am not the only one in the equation. I cannot guarantee Mello's reaction." Near twirled a strand of his hair with his free hand.

"I understand that. I will talk to Mello as well. This cannot continue."

Near simply nodded. He didn't wait for L to say anything before leaving the room. He did spare a glance at Light as he walked out, but said nothing more.

"I think you are quite correct about him not liking you." Light shook his head. "It does make me curious about why you picked them. I even suspect you weren't going to make any choice at all."

L bit the edge of his thumb. "Did you have some reason for stopping by, Light-kun? I find it very disconcerting you didn't give me any warning you would come today."

"I thought that was part of the agreement? That I had access to you, and this place, when I wished?" Light stood.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't prefer to know beforehand. I might be more inclined to cooperate should you show me a bit of respect." He bit the edge of his thumb.

"Perhaps, but I like getting to surprise you, and I think we have established that we aren't likely to make this easy on each other, which I suppose is a shame."

L made a dismissive noise. "We are too stubborn to change."

Light laughed. "Perhaps." He moved closer to L. "Have you thought about our previous dicussion? I have thought about that reward."

"You are one track minded, LIght-kun, but I suppose we share that in common. Unfortunately, I am quite focused on another matter." L turned his chair back towards the computer screens.

"Another case?" Light put his hand on the chair and leaned forward. "I could help you. There isn't anyone who could match the both of us, and if you had help, and could move through it quickly, you would have time for other things."

L added more sugar cubes to his coffee before taking a sip. "More time to consider exactly what is going on with us, you mean?"

"Maybe, or maybe more time to truly deal with Mello and Near. They won't wait much longer for something definite from you."

"That is not your business, Light-kun, but you do have a point. I have some film footage that you can take a look at, while I deal with interviews with those at the scene." With a click of a few buttons the video feed was ready for Light to examine.

It didn't take long before both of them were engrossed in their work only occassionally commenting as they attempted to find connections.


	11. You, Me, We, Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Mello. Also, this chapter does include a kiss between minors so please be warned if that would bother you.

L had been true to his word and Mello found himself with two extra papers, and an extra presentation besides the normal work he had been given by his instructor. Everything was due before the end of the month, which only left him with a few weeks to finish everything, plus whatever new he might be given. He hadn't stopped, and though he was finished with one of the papers he still wasn't happy with it so he had started the second one so he could have time to go back to it.

"You know, Mello, you should take a break. Your head will explode if you don't." Matt offered not taking his eyes from the game he was working on.

"I can't, Matty..." He sighed. "Okay, five minutes I guess." He pushed the book aside he'd been taking notes out of.

"Ten." Matt smirked pausing his game.

Mello laughed softly. "Ten."

Matt smiled as he made room on the couch for Mello to sit beside him.

"How many times have you beat this anyway?" He asked leaning against the other boy.

"I've lost count honestly. It's still fun so what does it matter?" He smiled. "I could pause it and we could do something to keep your mind off shit for a while."

"You don't have to do that." Mello smiled. "It's all the Freak's fault." His smile faded and he clenched his fist.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Mels."

"I know, Matty. You want me to give him a chance, but seriously the little fucker brings it on himself. If he'd just..." Mello's fist clenched tighter as he spoke. "If he'd just shut up."

Matt sighed. "I don't think this is helping, Mels. Hey, what about some music?"

"Sounds like a plan." He pulled out his MP3 player hooking up to a set of speakers Matt normally used for his game system. He curled up his nose as he searched through the songs finally coming to one he was in the mood for.

"Never win first place, I don't support the team, I can't take direction and my socks are never clean. Teachers dated me, my parents hated me, I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothing right." He grabbed Matt's hand as he broke into the chorus. He sang loudly not caring who heard him, besides it was only him and Matty so who gave a fuck.

It took a few tries, but finally his friend was sort of 'mouthing' along. Barely making enough sound to be heard, much less over both his friend and the music coming from the speakers.

As soon as the song was over Mello's mood seemed vastly improved. A few songs later and he was smiling widely. He gave Matt a quick hug turning the music down as he went back to work, singing under his breath.

Matt shook his head going back to his game.

____________________________________________________________________________

A few days later Mello had moved to the records room. The table he sat at was so full of books that he was resting his laptop on his knees. He was so engrossed at his work he didn't notice that he was being watched.

"You know you've been at that for about two hours nonstop." Light's voice was soft, probably so it wouldn't startle the younger boy.

Mello blinked. "Oh yeah I guess I have. Not much time to finish it." He took a few seconds to stretch before looking at Light. "What's up?"

"Just curious how long you were going to sit there." Light grinned. "Look I might be a bit to blame for L being so hard on you. Let me make it up to you. I know you need a break and I have to run a few errands anyway. Company might be nice."

Mello's eyebrows raised. "You really expect me to go anywhere with you again?"

"I needed insurance then. This is different." Light offered.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?" His eyes narrowed. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me."

"No, this isn't about that, before was. Things have changed." Light smirked. "I'm not going to push you. I simply thought you might enjoy it, but I suppose, if you have time later, the offer will still stand."

"Well, if I were you I wouldn't hold my breath waiting." Mello turned his full attention back to the computer.

"Suit yourself." The pleasant tone had faded from the older boy's voice as he walked away.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was a few hours later as Mello left to return to his room. It was late and the lights were overly bright to his eyes. At least he straightened up before he left so he could sleep as soon as he made it back. Of course he hadn't intended to be interrupted by the Fucker himself standing perfectly in Mello's way.

"What the fuck do you want, Near?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"There are several things we need to discuss, Mello, and I figured it best to come to you since it doesn't seem likely you will have reason to come to talk to me." Near was holding a toy robot against his chest.

"We have nothing to talk about so get the fuck away from me." Mello made to move past him not caring if he had to shove the younger boy out of the way.

"Are you so blind? I thought you would see it by now." Near's voice wasn't letting him ignore this and the younger boy started following him.

"I don't care what you are talking about, Near. Fuck off." He muttered.

"Mello we aren't here to continue our training, or so L can pick between us." Near almost sounded desperate. "He is using us. But if we work together..."

"I will never fucking work with you." Mello turned around so quickly he almost knocked the younger boy the ground. "And L wouldn't do that."

"You have this romanticized view of him that does not stand up to scrutiny. He doesn't deserve your loyalty." With Near's words Mello saw pure blood red.

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut up!" Mello screamed dropping his stuff not bothering to be careful before backing Near up against the wall. "Shut up." His voice had gone from loud to dangerously soft and he could barely think over the sound of his own heart in his ears.

"Mello..." Near tried.

"Shut the fuck up. Goddammit I hate you so fucking much, you fucking freak. I should kill you." And his hand moved as if to strike the younger boy, but instead it stopped just a mere inch away from his face. "I hate you." Mello moved closer to Near and before he knew what he was going to do he kissed Near. There was no gentleness in it, but there wasn't any room for anger either as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy giving himself up to the heat.

Near mumbled something, but didn't try to pull away.

It was Mello who stopped it seemingly coming to his senses. He backed away shaking his head as he grabbed his stuff quickly and took off for his room in a brisk walk. When he turned the corner he broke into a run.

Near was left too much in shock to move. He did notice in all the commotion he had dropped the robot and a piece had come loose being scattered over against the other wall. After a few deep breaths he finally moved taking the robot and holding it close twirling a strand of his hair as he walked away.

Neither boy knew that there were two pairs of eyes that had witnessed the exchange. One set was narrowed watching from around the corner brown eyes almost taking on a red tint in the dimmed lights. The other pair was staring at a screen. The man sighed and then bit the edge of his thumb.


	12. You've Always Known Your Heart Was on its Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And L's POV once again.

The next morning L was still positioned in front of the video display. He could clearly see that Mello hadn't slept and the boy's room was utter chaos, The only safe items were his MP3 player and his computer which had been left outside the door. He could see Matt enter the room and the two talking. He kept the sound off since he felt leaving whatever 'working through' that needed to be done was best left in Matt's hands. Though he knew that Mello had to be aware it was likely he'd seen it, at least on some level, he doubted the boy would want to be faced with that fact so it was best for him to remain distanced from the situation.

He had already invited Agent 'Rester' to the headquarters, but since it would be a few hours before the man's arrival he felt he could turn his focus to Mello and Near. But first he had to deal with Light. This decision hadn't been an easy one, but it had to be done.

"You know, L, one would think you were purposefully ignoring how this arrangement is supposed to work. I don't like being 'summoned'." Light said a scowl on his face as he sat down making himself comfortable.

"Well if it such a bother you are free to leave, of course, but there are always costs, a tradeoff, to such things and next time I might not be in such a sharing mood, and you will have only yourself to blame." He turned his chair so that he wasn't facing the younger man as he spoke.

In the slight reflection from the monitor he noticed Light's eyes widened. "A sharing mood? Well, perhaps it is worth the slight inconvenience." His slightly bored tone differed from the way his eyes became intent.

"I thought you might feel that way." L said with a smirk. "Watari was the one who believed there should be someone to take over should something happen to me. I could see his point, but honestly I can't bring myself to care as he did. If the world crumbled without me then there were obviously more problems than a replacement could fix. Still, I kept my opinion to myself. Mello and Near were not the first choices for my successor. A and B, Alternate and Backup, came first. From what I've been told they became close." He shrugged."After A's suicide B left. B was known for two very unique talents. The first was his ability to mimic anyone, even down to their looks, and it was effortless. His second talent was he would know people's names without being told. And if he was to be believed he could also know their lifespan."

"Are you saying he had the eyes?" Light leaned forward.

"It seems the most likely conclusion, though I have found no evidence he had access to a Death Note." L turned to Light. "He is dead so I cannot ask him, though you would not know him by the name B, or even Backup. You would know him as Beyond Birthday."

After a few seconds of thought a smirk crossed Light's face. "That name is familiar. So both failed in different ways?"

L nodded. "It seemed I would have to get involved. But I would take a different approach. I researched the children with the top ten scores and then held a question and answer session for all of them. After that I informed the man in charge of my decision, and while I did make some suggestions, I let him handle it at his discretion."

"I still don't understand why you simply didn't choose one of them them. All of these games aren't necessary." Light said.

"Competition is healthy, Light-kun. However, competition with a person you cannot see, a shadow, would only repeat the mistakes of A and B. They wouldn't reach for me. They would reach for each other." He bit the edge of his thumb. "As for why well they didn't ask any questions. They listened taking in every bit of information. I hazard to guess they could recognize my voice later, and my speech patterns. And their eyes....seemed familiar. They seemed to judge everyone and everything around them. Nothing went unnoticed. Everything was observed and categorized." He glanced to Light. "But I must confess a secret. You see I never meant to pick."

"What's the point of that?" Light asked his brow furrowed.

"I have no desire to force someone to live as I do. I do not feel the need to mold someone into my image, Light-kun. The world doesn't need another me. I am simply doing what I wish in life, nothing more." His voice was soft.

"What about all your talk of bringing Kira to justice?" Light's voice was still full of disbelief.

"I seek answers. There are many reasons I don't get involved in the sentencing part of any of my cases." L said with a shrug.

"So why tell me this now?" Light stared at him intently.

"You were operating under a misconception. I merely sought to correct it." L said turning back to the monitors.

Light rolled his eyes. "So what are you after then?"

"Everyone wants to leave something behind. I learned a very young age all one ever is boils down to a memory. Selfishly, though perhaps I can be forgiven for it, I simply didn't want to be forgotten." L fiddled with the sugar cubes finally putting a few more into the cup that at this point was sitting near to his elbow.

Light made a derisive noise. "You are only trying to make me lose interest in them."

"Believe what you will, Light-kun."

"What will you tell them, then?" Light stood and moved to a chair beside him.

"That isn't any of your concern. I will tell them what I think is necessary."

Light shook his head. "The problems are going to continue then."

L turned to face him. "What do you suggest then, Light-kun?"

"Pick one of them. See if you can convince the other to work with them in some capacity, but you must decide."

"So you say." L bit the edge of his thumb. "And would it be safe to assume you have an opinion on which?"

Light didn't answer.

"There are two cases that I am interested in." He turned back to the monitor. "Very well. Each one of them will be given a case and I will proceed from there."

Light nodded. "That's only fair. Now was there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact I just received a fax that contains the interviews of the two prime suspects." Without any further response Light had pulled the information up on his own computer and had begun to read.


	13. Change the Voices in Your Head, Make Them Like You Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello chapter. Slightly short one this time.

Mello stood in the middle of his wrecked room. What the fuck had he done that for? It was all the little Freak's fault. Of course what the fuck was he going to do now?

"What the hell happened in here?" Matt asked stepping carefully to avoid crushing something. "Are you okay, Mels?"

"No, I'm not Matty." He said and then sighed as he started to clean up the mess. "I kissed Near."

Matt's eyes widened. "No shit."

"No shit." He responded. "It all happened so fast I don't even..."

Matt shook his head. "Will you hate me too much if I said it was about time?"

Mello rolled his eyes before hitting another section of the room.

"Look. Mels, it'll be okay. It's no big deal. He won't say anything and besides it's not like it has to happen again. Everyone does spur of the moment spontaneous shit from time to time."

"What if I want it to happen again?" Mello said softly.

"Well shit." Matt shook his head. "I can't help you with that."

He sighed. "I know."

Matt stood for a few seconds simply watching Mello before joining him in the attempt to clean up the room.

It didn't take them long and they finished their work in silence.

After they finished Matt turned to his friend. "Mels, you should get some rest." He didn't bother to keep the concern out of his voice.

"I suppose I should. At least I got caught up with all my work." Mello said before he yawned. Matt gave him a quick hug then guided him to the bedroom.

"I'll check in with you later, okay?"

"Thanks, Matty." Mello smiled as he tried to get to sleep.

Matt grinned and then quietly left heading back to his own room.


	14. Bit By Bit, Torn Apart We Never Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And once again back to L.

L would have preferred Light not be present for this, but he had very little choice in the matter. Still, he could work with this. The younger man would no doubt catch on quickly to what he was doing, but that would give him a chance to observe Light's reactions and use them later as necessary.

"So what's going on?" Mello asked as he picked a seat as far away from Near as possible.

"Very simply put the time has come to make a decision. You will each be assigned a case. The one who not only completes it first, but is the most thorough, will be my heir." L bit the edge of his thumb as he spoke.

Mello blinked obviously confused. It seemed to L he was waiting for something, perhaps for him to say it was all a joke, or a test, but when he did not Mello became slightly uncomfortable. Near's only response was to add another piece to the set he was working on.

"Of course there is no time limit, but much of the evidence is sensitive and should you wait you will lose access to it." L continued. "Your studies, naturally, are suspended."

"What happens to the loser?" Mello asked softly.

"They will be offered the opportunity to work with the winner. If this is unacceptable then they will be emancipated, a home found for them, and they will be given enough money to care for themselves. If it is deemed necessary that they require a guardian one will be appointed for them who fits their needs."

Mello still looked uncomfortable. "But..."

"If you have a problem, Mello, then you are free to disqualify yourself."

"No, no. It's fine." The teen said after a pause. L did notice that he was biting his bottom lip quite hard.

"Good. Now, you will each receive the details shortly. I suggest you prepare as much as you can. Also, to clarify, you can come to me with anything you require. However, should you seek outside help, or even help within these walls, then you will lose."

Near twirled a strand of his hair before placing another piece. He did sneak a quick glance at Mello before returning to his project.

L nodded and then as a dismissal he turned his chair around returning to his work his back effectively to the both of them.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

It was a few hours later and L was alone. The only illumination was the screens that he focused on. He knew he was taking a great risk, but then hadn't his whole life been such? He was relatively certain, though he would not lay odds on it, that Light wouldn't guess his true intent in time to do anything about it.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Matt's voice was soft.

"I see you have been busy, Matt." He couldn't help but grin slightly as he spoke.

"Do you blame me? You're just lucky I haven't told Mello my suspicions about what you are up to."

"I do appreciate that. Thank you."

"You know what it will do to him." Matt said shaking his head.

"Yes. Of course there is always a chance I am wrong." But had L ever been wrong before?

"You aren't." Matt said with conviction.

"I hope your faith is not misplaced." In either of us, he thought to himself.

Matt took a deep breath and started to leave the room, but paused turning back towards the older man. "You shouldn't ask this of him. It isn't fair."

"Life very rarely is, Mail." He bit the edge of his thumb as he watched Matt's reflection walk away.

The silence was too loud, L thought to himself, but he did not move to turn up the sound of any of the video feeds. If any sort of penance had ever been asked of him in his life perhaps the cold silence was it.


	15. Your Prison Is Walking Through This World All Alone

"Did you love Watari, L?" L wasn't sure he liked the way Light's voice broke the quiet.

"I was fond of him, and grateful, but I do not think that constitutes love." L bit the edge of his thumb as he answered.

"Do you love Mello or Near?" Light stopped typing to watch L.

There was a pause before L answered. "No. Why do you want to know, Light-kun?"

"Just curious."

"I actually do not think I am capable of love. It requires a certain level of trust, comfort, and companionship that I find elude me."

"That's sad, L." Light said.

L scoffed. "Have you ever felt so strongly for someone you would put aside your own concerns for theirs?" He shook his head. "We are alike, except that I simply acknowledge it."

"What if I said there was someone I felt could be that someone for me?" Light's voice was soft.

"I hope you don't expect me to believe you are speaking of me." L said his tone dismissive.

"I suppose you haven't seen much evidence of it." The younger man replied.

"Words are meaningless anyway." L stated with a shrug.

"I suppose we are both very practiced at using worlds to our advantage." Light said with a grin.

"We understand each other well enough regardless."

"I suppose we do at that." Light's grin widened as he spoke.

"It seems we only need to contact the detectives in charge and we are finished,"

Light nodded. "So the only other cases you have currently on the ones you gave to Mello and Near then?"

"Another was just sent to me earlier this morning, but I have not made up my mind to take it yet or not." Even though he felt Agent Rester was indeed as capable as Wedy promised he was still getting used to the man so he needed more time.

"Are you sure it was wise for them to have such responsibility? They are quite young."

L laughed. "I have the utmost confidence in their abilities and, if necessary, I can step in. You were the one who prompted me to make a move so it hardly seems logical to have such doubts now, besides I was younger when I solved my first case."

"How old were you?" Whatever Light had been doing seemed forgotten as he focused on L.

"Six, well I only solved a local case so I suppose it doesn't count. I was eight when I solved my first international case." L responded.

"Honestly I'm surprised Watari allowed it."

"I suppose, at first, he wasn't sure what to make of it, but I have always been quite stubborn." He said with a smirk.

Light laughed softly. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Anyway, it seems you won him over quite quickly."

"So I did." L said softly.

"So you're just going to continue as if nothing has changed?" Light asked him his tone intent.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't. Still, if possible I would like to speak to Ryuk again."

"I think that can be arranged." Light said. "Though I'm not sure how helpful he'll be." He watched L carefully. "Unless, you have something particular in mind you wish to work out."

"I might." L said turning back to his own work.

"And if he isn't any help?"

"I will figure it out for myself, somehow." L shrugged.

L could see out of the corner of his eyes that Light was watching him for a few seconds before his focused returned to the monitor in front of him. The look on his face was a thoughtful one and L wondered what could be going on in his mind.


	16. In the End it Doesn't Even Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Mello POV. And another kiss between minors.

When Mello was nervous he paced. It was something that no matter how much he tried not to do it would happen anyway the moment his focus was somewhere else. So he was pacing, not even finding solace in the music playing in the background, as he waited to see what L would give him to work on.

He almost missed the beep it was so soft. The more he read the details the more his face showed his disbelief. This was fucking crazy. This case was perfect for Near, not him. A stray thought went through his mind and he wondered if Near's case was as ill suited to the younger boy as his was for him. Had L done this on purpose? For what reason? He supposed they wouldn't always be able to work on something that was easy for them, something in their comfort zone, so maybe that's what it was about. Still, as he tried to figure out where to begin he started to think what Near getting thrown out into the 'real world' would be like, and how much of a disaster it would be, He doubted the young boy would be able to cope, but then he supposed he could be wrong. Still, it started to gnaw at him a bit. No, he thought to himself, as he shook his head. He couldn't let himself get distracted. He would see this through. He would win, beat the little Freak, and he would have what he'd wanted since he knew it was possible.

___________________________________________________________

 

Mello knew the date, December 1st, only because he'd noticed it when he'd closed out the computer he had been using. He stretched only just realizing how many hours he'd spent working. He was making progress, even if it felt like there were cobwebs in his head if he worked on it for too long, but he was making sense of it and that was all that mattered. Of course there were still those thoughts running around his head about Near. If he didn't know any better he would say he was worried, but that wasn't possible. He didn't give a fuck about the little Freak. Even reminding himself of that didn't quiet them though. As he walked through the hallway he rolled his eyes because who should fucking show his face but the Freak himself.

"Mello." Near said softly.

"Look, I'm too busy to deal with your shit right now." He glared hoping the younger boy would take the hint. Instead Near simply moved closer. "Dammit, Near, not now." He turned thinking maybe if he went back to the records room he'd get some peace. A simple touch on his arm made him pause. He knew he could easily shake off the younger boy's grip. Instead of doing so he faced Near.

"What?" As he spoke he noticed an action figure in Near's free hand. Before he could react the younger boy had leaned forward and after a second of hesitation moved to kiss him. He heard something clatter to the floor, probably the toy, and then he was pulled closer by Near. Without thinking he closed his eyes.

He couldn't be sure how long the kiss lasted, but when it was over he realized that Near, for the first time since the two had met, was standing at his full height. He started into those grey eyes and the worries flooded back making it impossible to think about anything else.

He took a deep breath. "Why did you do that?"

"It seemed...I reasoned...I wanted to." Perhaps under different circumstances he would have taken a sick pleasure in how unsure Near seemed, and how words were failing him, but now it just made him want to run. He sighed and bit his bottom lip.

"I am sorry it was not welcome." He could tell Near was going to leave and in some strange replay of what had happened he gently took hold of the younger boy's arm.

"I can't say anything. I mean I didn't ask any sort of permission either you know." He reached down and then handed Near the toy. "Here." He realized that he was shaking, but before he could be called out on it he stood and hurried back to his room not looking back.

Once there he paced for what seemed like hours, but was probably more like fifteen minutes, before he went to contact L.

"L, I..." His voice was unsteady so he cleared his throat hoping it would help. "I'm backing out."

"I see." A pause. "What arrangements should I make for you?"

It took him so long to answer that he wondered if L would interrupt and force it out of him. "I'll work with Near." He hoped it didn't sound like he was about to cry.

"Was that everything you needed, Mello?"

"Yes."

"Then I will announce this in the morning, with us all present. I require you to be there of course." And then the connection was cut. He did notice that the familiar red light of the camera blinked out at the same time. It was a comfort, a small one, but a comfort just the same as the tears started to fall.


	17. They Pulsate and Wake Me Up from My Hibernating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's POV once again.

Mello was uncharacteristically quiet as he slumped down into the chair. L couldn't blame him, of course, bur regardless he had to move forward.

"I have called everyone here because Mello has forfeited."

Near, though it was clear to L he was trying not to be obvious about it, glanced over to Mello. L could also see that Light's eyes narrowed and his focus moved to Mello as well.

"Since Mello has agreed to work with Near I see no reason to change the way things are being handled. You will finish the cases you have been given. Matt is free to offer any help that he is capable of. Once the work is finished then your studies will resume."

As soon as L was done speaking Mello was out of his chair and heading out of the room. Matt followed after him quickly. Near twirled a strand of his hair for a moment before leaving the room.

"You knew that was going to happen." Light accused.

"Of course I knew they would all leave at the same time. No doubt Matt and Mello will have a lot to speak about." L said with a shrug.

"You know that isn't what I meant." Light sounded far more annoyed than L had planned for.

"The problems should abate, at least for a while, so it served the purpose."

"I don't think the problems are over, L, but I have a feeling if I say too much you will turn this around on me saying I'm trying to make it worse."

"I might." L smirked.

"Ryuk is very curious what you are trying to sort out."

"I doubt he will find it all that interesting." L could not get the solid proof he would prefer so he accepted he needed to take a different approach, so simply he was confirming a nagging suspicion that had been with him since he had received the Death Note.

"He sometimes is a little strange in what catches his interest."

"And we aren't?" L asked watching Light.

The younger man laughed . "So you aren't going to share with me this curiosity of yours?"

"You will no doubt be there so I don't see a need to discuss it before then." He watched Light's eyes narrow and then the younger man turned his back to him.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

A day had passed and L found himself at the same place that their first meeting has occurred.

"So what do you want to know?" Ryuk asked as he munched on an apple.

"Do Shinigami know when they need to kill? Is it only a matter of math, and knowing the lifespans they have taken, or is there more to it?"

Ryuk grinned. "It's a bit of both actually. Usually you know how much you have gained, obviously, but I've been told that if a Shinigami waits too long they feel sort of a sick, like a human would if they had the flu I guess."

"So it seems there is a high likelihood that if I can claim human lifespans I will be aware of it in some way." He bit the edge of his thumb. "Of course the fact I received a Death Note does seem an answer itself. Likely the only one we will get."

"But if things are different for you, as they seem to be, then isn't there a possibility you do not need the Death Note?" L didn't like the look in Light's eyes.

"It is far too early to make such a leap."

"But if it were possible..." Light's voice trailed off.

"I believe we are done here." L said and he didn't notice that he bit the edge of his thumb a little harder than he normally did.

"I'm not going to come whenever you want, you know." Ryuk stated.

"Have I given you the impression that is what I was after?" L said. "There are simply some things that would be best said face to face, don't you agree?"

Ryuk simply shrugged heading out of the door. L relaxed slightly once Light left, but his mind was still too loud for him to have any true peace.

___________________________________________________

 

Hours later as L was working in the control room he heard the door open behind him. The person didn't make much sound and he took a sip of his tea before turning his chair around.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"If you could be immortal, would you?" The younger man's tone was more earnest than L had heard in a while. Not since Higuchi's death actually.

"There is a cost." L said softly. "No. If for some reason I knew my time was short and there was no other way I suppose I might give myself just long enough to deal with whatever it was, but I would exhaust every other possibility before taking such an action."

"What if you couldn't know? Wouldn't it be worth it to know you could accomplish what you wanted?" Light's voice was soft.

"I do not fear death. Perhaps that sounds cliche, but I watched my mother die at the age of four. I know it will come for everyone, even me no matter what strange power may exist within me, and I accept that. I have made all the arrangements I care to, so I see no reason to kill others to prolong my own existence." His focus was on Light as he spoke.

"I see." The young man could not meet his eyes.

"Why, Light-kun?" He bit the edge of his thumb.

"Does it matter?"

He sighed. "I suppose it does not." He glanced to the teacup that he had yet to take a sip of. "Things are rather quiet tonight. I suppose if you wanted to remain I wouldn't mind."

Light watched him, almost suspiciously, for a moment before taking a chair beside him. "You don't have anything to work on?"

"Agent Rester is doing some preliminary work. It won't be ready until the morning."

Light nodded. "I doubt my finals will be as interesting, but I think we could at least use them to pass time."

L gave a slight nod as he moved his chair closer to Light's.


	18. Well You Said We Made Such a Pretty Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Mello.

Mello was focused on just getting back to his room and forgetting the whole morning had even happened. Just as he reached his door he was grabbed into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Matty." He tried to make his voice sound reassuring.

"Still it sucks." The younger boy stated. Mello couldn't help but nod.

"You totally need a day off."

Mello laughed. "Good luck with that. It is a very nice thought though."

"I'll make L." Matt sounded determined.

He smiled. "I'll be fine."

The look on his friend's face clearly said he wasn't buying it.

Mello shook his head. "Just help distract me, for a little while anyway."

Matt smiled taking his hand. "That I can do, and gladly."

___________________________________________

 

Mello was feeling a bit better, as much as he could anyway at the moment, as he rounded the corner to his room a few hours later. Of course his mood soured almost instantly when he saw who was waiting for him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You definitely don't strike me as a quitter, so why?"

"It's none of your fucking business, Kira." Mello glared.

Light smirked moving closer so he was directly in front of the younger boy. "You think I'm afraid of you?" His smirk widened. "Perhaps you aren't so interesting after all. Should I be having this discussion with Near?" He kept moving forcing Mello to back up until he was pinned against the wall. "After all he's the one who's a threat to me now, not you little Mihael."

"Fuck you." Mello spat out.

Light shook his head then leaned forward brushing his lips against Mello's.

The teen tried to push against him, but Light wouldn't budge as he deepened the kiss. Mello couldn't stop his eyes from closing. With Near it had felt 'right', for lack of a better word. It had been like rain after an impossibly humid day that finally allowed you to breathe. This was nothing like that. It was being too close to an inferno. You know it will engulf you at any moment and yet you don't give a shit because in that moment it was fucking beautiful. This was dangerous. And fucking hell was it exciting.

Light finally pulled away leaving him breathless. It was only at that point that he realized he had grabbed on to one of the older boy's arms. "Near will only ever see you as one of his toys. He'll use you whenever it suits him and then he'll discard you just as easily. Don't you want more?" His voice was low and enticing.

"Fuck off." His breathing was erratic so his words didn't carry any heat.

Light simply laughed as he played with a strand of the younger boy's hair before moving away. "I can give you more, but I won't wait forever." He turned and made his way down the corridor as if nothing had happened.


	19. He's Good at Being What He Is Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to L.

L was finding it harder to simply ignore the sometimes earnest and hopeful expressions on Light's face as they talked. Strangely he found it easier when the look changed into one of of anger, almost disdain. Still, those looks left him with an uneasy feeling in his stomach that kept him unsettled and in a poor mood for the rest of the day. Work, at least, he understood and so he turned all his focus onto his most recent case. He also wasn't sure he liked that fact that he seemed to be getting used to Light's presence. He barely blinked as the young man took a chair beside his.

"So you decided to take it then?"

L nodded at Light's question. "Agent Rester is working out quite well and with Near's and Mello's cases completed there was no reason not to."

"I am curious about the cases you gave them." It was carefully constructed so that while an inquiry it left him with quite a bit of freedom in whether he would answer.

"Mello's involved a series of burglaries that I suspected might be connected even though others were highly skeptical. Near's case concerned a missing girl. A diplomat's daughter." Since L doubted there was anything Light could do with this information he decided to reveal it.

Light watched L. "So Mello's involved a likely complex pattern that needed to be unraveled."

"And Near's was finding cleverly concealed information." L grinned slightly. "I did have a purpose, but I highly suspect it is quite different from what you concluded."

Light simply raised an eyebrow so L continued. "If I made the choice my wish would be respected, of course, but I still believe the underlying problem would remain."

"But it wouldn't be your concern then, would it?"

"I suppose you could argue that, but still there would be complications." L said biting the edge of his thumb.

"Whoever was left out would know the truth. They would also know too much for you to simply ignore?" Light stated with that smug tone that said he knew he was perfectly correct. Sometimes L hated that tone, though he was honest enough with himself to know that it was a tone his own voice carried quite often.

"Yes, and as you have pointed out, they are still quite young. There are certain steps, procedures that should be followed."

"So what do you see as the underlying problem? Why handle things like this?"

"A lack of proper perspective. Mello compared himself to Near and while competition is not, in and of itself, a problem this behavior became quite unhealthy, and likely would only grow worse. Near's difficulty with correctly responding to this only compounded the issue.The only solution I could come up with was to try and force one of them to change their approach."

"I think you are looking at it in too simplistic a manner." Light said with a shrug. "And you counted on Mello being the one to 'change their approach'." His tone was slightly accusing.

"Perhaps, but for the moment, it has been dealt with. If it should require actions from me in the future I shall concern myself with it then." He smirked slightly. "And if I did I can hardly be blamed. He is more mature and therefore it made more sense to count on that outcome. I was less sure of whether or not he would agree to work with Near."

"I think you are getting ahead of yourself on that one."

"Maybe, but there is time to see the result, and adjust should it be necessary."

"It is quite fortunate that you were able to reconstruct the database." Light stated. He seemed focused on the screen in front of him, but L was aware that Light was watching his reaction from the corner of his eyes. The change of subject also was a warning of sorts that the younger man wasn't done prodding to see how much he could get out of L.

"Yes, without Matt it would have been far more difficult."

"How does he fit into all of this anyway?" Light asked trying to make it appear it was simply an offhand question.

"As I said he is a friend of Mello's and Near's."

"So he grew up at Wammy's?"

L could sense the unspoken question. His only answer was a nod. "He seems the only one capable of calming Mello in a reliable fashion so I am glad he was here not only to help with the computer."

Light grinned. "He must be a paragon for the virtue of patience then."

"Indeed." L offered. It was disconcerting how comfortable he was becoming with these conversations. He needed to do something about that. He needed to remind himself what really was at stake.

"It seems you still spend much time away from Miss Amane. Even though I am sure she understands it must be hard on her." The tone was light, but his gaze was penetrating.

Light raised an eyebrow then gave a slight smile. "It is of course, but she remains as upbeat as always." His look turned serious and slightly discontent. "I do care about her, and I don't want to hurt her, but I do not feel the same."

"That is indeed a dilemma." L bit the edge of his thumb still watching Light.

"It's just I'm not ready to get that serious, or maybe I'm looking for someone else."

"She will likely not take that well." L said. "Of course she cannot be blamed I suppose, but still..."

Light nodded and then sighed. "I suppose I have not made it any easier, but I've tried to be as honest as possible."

"Then you have done all you can." Such an experienced liar. "You will have to handle it carefully."

"Yes. Emotions can make a situation quite delicate." Somehow it always came back to this with them, Even though they should have moved past the point of all these word games they still felt the need to hide behind questions and statements that masked how much they were both trying to wrestle from the other. Honesty was something that neither of them could do for more than a few mere moments. L tried to be comforted by the fact it was familiar, but that did not help.

"Especially when those emotions are quite close to the surface."

L nodded and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he stopped this charade. He didn't though because he knew how dangerous it could be to alter the move of their little dance.

"L, do you ever regret the choices you've made?" The question of Light made L wonder at his intent. Another change of subject, which L did struggle a bit to keep up with. He knew though with Light every word, action, had a purpose. It was another way in which they were alike.

"Regret is pointless." He said softly. "We cannot undo what we've done, even if we could our decisions make us who we are."

"True, but aren't you ever interested in what other paths your life could have taken?"

L shrugged. "I do not waste much of my energy on such things, though it is very short-sighted not to examine one's life."

Light dropped any pretense and looked L in the eyes. "I understand the reasons, but there are many times I wish you would reveal more of yourself." Again there was that earnest, hopeful, open look.

"Some things cannot be changed, or rather it is better to say if we are not willing to they cannot be changed." He replied softly.

"If we choose one path another is blocked to us."

"Life is mostly unfair, but in this way I suppose it does balance out."

Light turned away. "Then we only have the option of creating new paths that might take us to the same place, or at least to some place similar."

L bit the edge of his thumb. "That is one way of looking at it." What was Light getting at?

"Of course certain opportunities will be more difficult than others."

L smirked. "If something isn't a challenge then it doesn't seem as worth it, does it though?"

Light laughed. "It doesn't." They both went back to focusing on other things, but the silence was not in the least uncomfortable. There was no reason he should find it so, especially when it seemed the younger man was up to something, and yet somehow this was all part of how they related to one another.


	20. Once Upon a December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello.

It was pretty cold, but it hadn't snowed yet. Somehow it didn't feel like December until the first major snowfall.

"Happy birthday, Mels." Matt stood in the doorway holding a package.

Mello grinned walking over to his friend. "Please tell me you didn't use every camera to search until you found me."

"I didn't use every camera to find you." Of course the broad smirk said otherwise.

Mello laughed. "You know that really wasn't necessary, right? It's still early so it hasn't even officially been my birthday for that long."

"So I got impatient." He grinned. "Open your present."

Mello took the package with a wide smile. "Well since you insist. I mean you did go to all the trouble of finding me so I guess it would be rude of me not to." He excitedly tore into the paper "Oh Matty it's perfect." The shirt was one he'd noticed on the brief shopping trip he'd taken, but hadn't had the money for. Of course now he didn't like being reminded of that day since he'd been duped so badly.

"I'm glad you like it. It reminded me of your eyes." He grinned stepping further out onto the roof. "If the size isn't right, or whatever, I can send it back and they'll exchange it." He took in the view of the city before turning back to Mello. "So I'm dying to know and since I know we can't be heard up here you have to tell me everything."

Mello smirked. "Seems Kira has plans and I am going to be in the perfect position to know just what he is up to."

"Mels, I know you want to stop him, but this seems really dangerous and what about if L finds out?"

"He won't, at least not until he can't stop me, and it's fine. I can handle it." He tried to keep his tone reassuring. "Kira doesn't belong here."

"I understand how you feel, but shouldn't you leave it to L?"

"I can help him, besides it isn't like I totally came up with this on my own. He started it. I'm simply working with it." His hand clenched. "It's up to me." He would prove himself no matter what.

Matt looked worried but nodded. "I'll be there to help in any way I can."

Mello hugged him. "Love you, Matty."

Matt smiled. "But you aren't in love with me." Mello raised an eyebrow. "You love Near."

"No, I don't." He could feel himself getting angry so he took a deep breath.

Matt shoook his head. "And denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Mello rolled his eyed and smacked his friend's shoulder playfully. "You are nuts."

"Maybe." He smiled. "So I still think we should do more for your birthday."

Mello smiled. "This is enough. I would like to see more of the city, but..." His voice trailed off into a sigh. He was pretty sure if L had anything to say about it they wouldn't be leaving the building for quite a while. He couldn't blame the older man, but he couldn't help the restless feeling he got, especially as he watched the people move around the city.

"You should have a cake at least."

"Aren't I a little old for that?" Mello smirked.

"You are talking to the person who knows how much you like chocolate."

"Okay, you win." He shook his head. "Still isn't likely to happen."

Matt seemed thoughtful and then headed towards the exit. "I've got a few things to finish and then we can really celebrate."

"You can't hide you are up to something."

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." He gave a slight wave as he headed down to the lower floors.

 

Though Mello didn't really keep track of the time he knew it couldn't have been over twenty minutes when he heard footsteps. "This seems quite the popular place." Light said as he moved to stand beside Mello who was standing close to the edge.

"It has a good atmosphere." Mello replied watching the older boy intently.

Light took a moment to survey the city. "The view is amazing." His voice was dispassionate, almost detached, which made Mello wonder why he would even say it. The older boy turned back to him. "You have been considering my offer?"

"You made claims." Mello stated. "So far you haven't told me what you are going to expect from me and how things are going to be different than working with Near. I can't consider anything until I have all the facts."

"You know I'm not free to say anything here." Light offered. And it seemed odd that his tone was amused as he watched Mello.

"And I'm not going anywhere with you, and I'm not going into this blind so we seem at a bit of an impasse."

Light seemed like he was going to say something but a soft beep interrupted him. Mello raised an eyebrow as he watched the other check his phone. Once Light looked up from the message he was smirking widely.

"I can understand your position." He said turning back to the city. "But I'm sure there is something that would sway you. I know it would be very hard on you if anything happened to Mail, I mean Matt." His tone was smug and the grin he flashed Mello was fucking creepy.

"How..." Fuck. He bit his bottom lip. Dammit how was he going to fix this?

"Does it matter?"

He sighed. "No, I guess it doesn't."

"When I'm ready I will come for you. I will explain what you need to know then." Fucker. This was the only way to save Matt he told himself.

"I will still figure out how to stop you." Mello's voice was strained and he was gritting his teeth.

"You are welcome to try." Light smirked.

"I"m up to the challenge." Mello said as his eyes narrowed. "And I assure you when I beat your ass I will relish it."

Light looked thoughtful his gaze never leaving Mello. To Mello it seemed like he was sizing him up and damn that pissed him off even more. "I won't make it easy."

"Then it will be even more worth it when I succeed." His voice was low and almost guttural at this point. He didn't even care his temper was starting to get the best of him.

It seemed the older boy saw something in his expression that pleased him because his expression went back to a self-satisfied smirk. "I look forward to it. Though I'm ahead."

"You won't be for long."

"We'll see." He leaned forward and kissed Mello roughly holding the younger boy tightly so he couldn't move away. Dammit why did this have to feel so fucking thrilling?

"You're mine now, Mello." Light said his voice soft as he playing with a strand of the teen's hair.

"Fuck you, Kira." His hand clenched and it was getting hard for him to concentrate since all he could focus on was his anger.

Light just laughed as he headed towards the door.

 

____________________________________________________

He'd gone back to his room and spent the next few hours pacing trying to get his anger under control. He needed to see past the red fog in his head to figure out what the fuck to do. He didn't have much time.

He heard the knock on his door and took a deep breath before answering. He smiled when he saw Matt holding some sort of chocolate sweet that he'd put a candle on. "I snuck out." He said with a grin. "I knew there was a place near here that had something that would work." Had that been what cost his friend his name?

"You are spoiling me."

Matt grinned. "You deserve it, especially on your birthday." He glanced into the room. "Are you going to let me in so that you can blow out the candle?"

Mello moved to let him in watching as he took it to the small table in the common area. "Make a wish, Mels." He said after lighting it.

Mello shook his head but bent down and blew the candle out. Please, he would beg if he had to, please let Matt stay safe. But Wammy's children really didn't believe in wishes.


	21. Learn to Be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L.

There were no perfect plans. No matter how thoroughly one prepared there was always that one thread that could be pulled apart and potentially unravel the whole thing. Most of the time it was an oversight. It was hard to anticipate every action a human being might take, even if you knew them very well. Of course there were times when it was as simple as a boy restless to explore a new place, find his own way in life, or another boy sneaking out to do something special for a friend. L couldn't be sure anything had gone truly wrong, and yet there was that feeling, much like that day in November, that something had slipped out of his grasp. It could merely be his pessimistic nature, well he would argue his view was realistic, or perhaps it was the way Light seemed to be acting recently. Since Mello's birthday he had seemed more content than usual. It was as if he knew something that others hadn't yet caught up to. Much like the way he had acted just before L's 'death'. He knew that the younger man would not pass up any opportunity to gain an edge, even if it might take him time to sort out how it would be useful. Yet another trait they shared.

L knew he must simply move forward. This meant he must proceed as if Light now had not only Mello's real name, but Matt's as well. This would make it far more difficult for him to retain control, but he could not lose focus. He had yet to decipher the root of Light's fixation on Mello, but at least it gave him reason to suspect Light would not kill the boy out of hand. He had expected a reaction to Mello, of course, but not this drastic. He also acknowledged that there didn't seem a logical reason for Light to make a bold move at the moment. Still, that didn't mean he had any actual breathing room. Circumstances could change at any time and he must not miss the opportunity to act. And then there was the fact that Light seemed interested in him. He couldn't truly believe it was any real emotion on the part of the younger man, but he could use it, if necessary. He did not know yet how he should use it, but it could provide him the distraction he needed.

All of these thoughts left him with one conclusion. He must force Light to act, and he must keep Light off balance enough that even if Light managed to see he was up to something the younger man would not have a chance to prepare a reaction before it was too late. Any delay in whatever the younger man had in mind would increase his chance of success.

He immediately saw two ways he could possibly use the fact Light seemed to want 'more of him', whatever that meant. He could agree to it, very slowly letting the younger man believe he would get what he wanted, or he could take himself out of the equation. If he casually mentioned that he no longer wished to remain in Japan, that whatever agreement they had had run its course, or at least that it must be reevaluated, then he might be off guard enough to respond without enough thought. But would it be enough? L bit the edge of his thumb. If there was no other recourse then he knew what he had to do. So why did he hesitate? Every moment could mean some bit of information he required, but didn't have access to, and yet he waited. He knew Light could only give him a illusion and that it was dangerous to expect anything else and yet perhaps recent events had shaken him enough that it was tempting. He would deal with that then and put a plan into place. He didn't have any other choice.


	22. Blackest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello. And major character death here so please be warned. There is also a time jump in this chapter.

Mello had about a week's reprieve. For the first time since L had named he and Near as his choices Mello didn't give a shit about his schoolwork. He spent every spare moment he could with Matt. The other boy seemed curious, obviously knew something was up, but didn't question him. He had fully expected Near to comment, but the younger boy had been oddly silent. It was probably for the best because his stomach stayed in knots and talking to Near, hell even being close to him, would only confuse him and make him lose his focus, which he couldn't afford.

So far he could only see a few options. He could go to L, but he immediately discounted that. He could, and would, handle this on his own. He could tell Matt, but honestly what good would that do? He could do exactly as Light said and hope he found some way out of it later. Finally, he could run and maybe that would be enough to keep Light from his friend. He decided on the latter which was why he had a bag slung over his shoulder as he headed to the exit. He fully expected to be stopped, probably by L, and was a little surprised when he wasn't. He walked uninterrupted out the door doing his best not to look back. He let his eyes adjust to the brighter light and noticed the older boy was standing on a nearby sidewalk with a blonde girl.

"Good you are already packed." Well, fuck. "I have to wonder, though, how you knew." He watched Mello with penetrating eyes. "And where you were going in such a hurry."

"Does it matter now?" He said with a sigh.

Light smirked. "Are you ready, Misa?"

"Of course Light darling, but I don't understand."

"This is to protect you, and to ensure our future." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Now give him the book."

She nodded and without hesitation handed over the Death Note. As soon as it was in his hand she said, "I relinquish ownership of this Death Note." Mello's eyes widened. What the hell was this about? Of course now it was too late to do anything anyway.

Ryuk had been partially hidden, though when he laughed the sound rang out.

The girl, Misa he knew now, looked like she was about to faint. Light grabbed her and held her. "Misa, are you okay? Are you sure you can work? I worry about you, you know?"

"I'm fine, Light. I don't want you to worry." She offered a smile, though her eyes were distant as if she wasn't aware of anything around her.

"I will see you when I get home then." He said kissing her forehead before she turned and headed to a waiting car. Mello was relieved to see that someone else, maybe a friend of hers, was driving.

When she was gone Light turned to him. "We don't have a lot of time. Mello, make the eye deal."

"But..." Didn't that take half of your remaining lifespan?

"I can be very impatient you will find and you know what I will do if you don't carry through."

Mello bit his bottom lip and turned to the Shinigami. "I want the eyes."

"Are you sure?" Ryuk definitely seemed amused.

He nodded and the Shinigami covered his eyes. "Done."

Nothing seemed any different until he focused and looked at the older boy. In bright red was his name. "I can't see...oh yeah you own a Death Note." So this was how L saw things now?

Light cocked his head to the side. "It seems we've been noticed." And he didn't sound surprised. In fact, it was almost like he was ready for it.

Matt was the one to find them. "Mels, what the fuck is going on? I was..." He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence as Light grabbed Mello's arm pulling him away. Matt glared. "Get away from him fucker."

"Make me, Mail." Light glared.

Matt blinked and realization dawned on his face. "Is that why, Mels?" He asked softly. He started to reach out to Mello when his eyes widened. He must have seen something that freaked him out because he pushed Mello out of the way. Luckily Mello didn't fall, but he couldn't see what Matt had. It didn't connect for him until he saw a bloom of red staining the other boy's shirt. How the fuck had he missed the sound of a bullet?

He screamed his friend's name. Light took advantage of him being distracted to pull him along. They only took a few steps before L's voice stopped the older boy. "You can stop this now, Light-kun, and I will be forgiving."

The demented sound of Light's laugh was enough to draw his attention. It reminded him of this interview tape he'd been allowed to listen to. The guy was bonkers, totally fucked up, and he laughed as he described how he killed this guy he picked up as a hitchhiker and then cut him up to hide the body. He'd been proud of it and relished giving all the gory details. "Come now, L. You honestly think I've done all this, in such a public way for nothing? You know me better, or I should think. But I know something about you, or that little orphanage of yours I should say. Mello is fifteen. According to the rules there he's free, emancipated. You are no longer legally his guardian."

L's eyes narrowed. "I see." His tone was clipped and displeasure dripped from it.

"You could have made it more difficult for me." Light said in a smug tone. "All you had to do was make your decision, but instead your little game means Mello isn't your successor. You have no right to keep him here should he choose to go with me."

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught Mello's attention and he realized there was a medical team trying to help Matt. He wanted to rush over there, but Light still had his wrist in a iron grip.

"If you walk away now I will have no recourse but to consider this an act of war." L's eyes were intent as he focused on Light.

Light made a dismissive noise. "That is nothing new with us."

"Oh but it is, Light-kun." L took this opportunity to walk closer to them so he was near enough to touch Mello. "You have not seen the lengths I am willing to go to. I have certain, shall we say, rules imposed upon me, and I always remain within these rules, even if I do stretch them on occasion. But for this I think I could make an exception."

"Your threats don't mean anything. You won't even use the powers your birth bestows upon you." Light smirked.

"So be it then." L's voice was dangerously soft.

By this point, though Mello was still picking up the conversation, he'd watched them take Matt inside. That was good, right? It meant they knew what to do. He didn't get to experience that relief for more than a few seconds as one of the nurses rushed out. She looked torn up and was trying to get L's attention shaking her head. His whole body went numb as shock too over. He didn't even notice L's fingers brushing his shoulder as he was pulled away by Light not really resisting at this point. He probably said something, repeated a line the older boy fed him, as they headed to another car.

_________________________________________________________________________

He didn't notice anything as they drove his mind totally empty. No, Matt couldn't be dead. It was all some horrible mistake or some nightmare that he'd wake up from at any moment. His friend would force it out of him and pull him into a fierce hug before saying how silly he was being. No, Matty couldn't be gone.

"I have to go back." He said finally. "I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up. He'll be looking for me."

"Mello, he's dead."

"You can't be sure. He needs me. Turn around. Please." Light only answered him with a sigh not taking his attention from the road.

"Didn't you hear me, mother fucker? I said we're going back." His voice was practically a snarl as he made a grab for the wheel.

"Are you insane? You'll get us killed." Light sounded annoyed as he made a quick turn and slammed on the breaks. "You need to get a grip. I know it isn't easy for you, but he's gone and you have to accept that."

Mello was shaking by this point. "Then I don't have any reason to be here, do I? I was only cooperating to save him."

"Why would you want to go back? L doesn't care about you. He knew you'd forfeit. Expected it and counted on it. He pushed you to it. He didn't even feel enough for you to tell you himself. You weren't worthy of him even saying the words out loud."

"You're a fucking liar!" Mello yelled, but unbidden came the memory of how L didn't stop him on his way out. Why hadn't he?

"Am I?" Light asked softly. "He meant you to be nothing but a tool for Near. Does he honestly deserve your loyalty?" Light's words were making it even harder for him to think straight. He didn't want to even consider the possibility, but it all fit. He'd always known deep down, no matter what he told others.

"I will give you the respect you deserve, but I won't waste my energy fighting with you." His tone was firm. "We start here. It's up to you."

If he remained he might get the chance to do what he'd wanted. He certainly wasn't going to stop Kira sitting in that building, and then there were those nagging doubts that he wouldn't be welcomed back anyway. He took a deep breath as he fought back tears. "I'm with you."

Light nodded and they were back on the road.

_________________________________________________________

Mello wasn't sure what he'd expected of living with Light, but strangely it wasn't much different than being raised in Wammy's. The older boy told him that he would practice his Spanish and that he expected Mello to learn French and Italian. He also told him that he could pick another language and they would learn it together. Every day he was given some political speech, or paper, that he was to dissect and discuss with Light later. He was required to study the ruling structure and judicial structure of all the major world powers. He threw himself into the work for the most part, and found it allowed him not to think about Matt.

On those nights that he did Light seemed different. He would hold Mello allowing him to cry until he slept. He would whisper reassuring words as he gently touched Mello's face and hair. "You will be okay." Christmas was really bad, he barely remembered it, but the older boy hadn't left his side and he didn't want to look too closely at how he had clung to him and how his presence comforted the teen.

The one thing that did surprise him was when Light told him he wouldn't be actually writing in the Death Note. "What?"

"There's something I've surmised from all of L's obsession with the rules of the book." He said with a shrug. "If you don't write a name I think there's a high probability that you won't lose your memories should you have to give up ownership. That means I have someone who can act as my memory should something happen. You will know where I've put tapes to myself, and you will help me get another Death Note should I have to. I counted on losing my memories before, but I can't afford that anymore." He held up another book. "This is the one I own now. I was able to get it out when L was taken to the hospital. I almost left it there, but I decided it was better this way. There is still one left at headquarters should I require it."

"Okay, so I give you names when you need them and continue to study whatever you decide?"

Light nodded. "For now, yes. Things could change, but I'll worry about that when I have to."

Getting used to the Shinigami was a bit harder, but Mello mostly ignored him and he seemed to be distracted well enough by the older boy so Mello didn't have to bother.

They traveled taking what precautions were necessary and the years passed with Kira growing more daring and almost no one knowing what L was doing in response.


	23. With Everything That Will Happen After This I Can't Let Anyone Interfere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to L. Also, this chapter contains the same scene of character death, this time from L's point of view.

L had watched dispassionately as Mello packed. It hadn't taken the boy long, but neither he nor Near had brought much with them, and even with what he had bought he had plenty of room in his bag. He almost stopped the boy. Several times his finger hovered over the button that would make his voice echo throughout the building, but he waited. Patience was a necessity even though he knew himself well enough to know it was a virtue he would not attribute to himself, if he actually did attribute any virtue to himself. He bit the edge of his thumb as he continued to watch. It was only when he saw Light with Misa talking to Mello that he acted.

"Matt, go to the entrance quickly. Waste no time." His voice was urgent as he stood and made his way as fast as his feet would take him. He could see before he opened the door that Matt had made it there first. There was some struggle between the boy and Light and then the sharp sound of a bullet.

L let nothing show on his face as he stood within mere feet of Light and Mello. "You can stop this now, Light-kun, and I will be forgiving." Mello didn't react to his voice, but Light laughed. Cold and mirthless it sent chills down his spine.

"Come now, L. You honestly think I've done all this, in such a public way for nothing? You know me better, or I should think. But I know something about you, or that little orphanage of yours I should say. Mello is fifteen. According to the rules there he's free, emancipated. You are no longer legally his guardian."

L could feel his eyes narrow and pulled every bit of control he had within him to keep himself as detached as he needed to be. "I see."

"You could have made it more difficult for me." Light said in a smug tone. "All you had to do was make your decision, but instead your little game means Mello isn't your successor. You have no right to keep him here should he choose to go with me." The younger man still believed what he had done had been some sort of game to hide his true intent. There was a bit of a scheme within it, but not for the reasons Light likely surmised.

"If you walk away now I will have no recourse but to consider this an act of war." L's eyes were intent. He hoped that whatever feelings Light had hinted at before might be enough to pull him back from whatever this was.

Light made a dismissive noise. "That is nothing new with us."

"Oh but it is, Light-kun." L took this opportunity to walk closer to them so he was near enough to touch Mello. "You have not seen the lengths I am willing to go to. I have certain, shall we say, rules imposed upon me, and I always remain within these rules, even if I do stretch them on occasion. But for this I think I could make an exception." He didn't relish talk of rules, and yet he felt reminding Light of them could be useful, and perhaps delay him.

"Your threats don't mean anything. You won't even use the powers your birth bestows upon you." Light smirked.

"So be it then." L's voice was dangerously soft. He was momentarily distracted by the nurse gesturing to gain his attention. He could tell by the look on her face the news was grim, but what struck him most about it was that he knew Matt was not meant to die yet. He had no choice but to follow the line of logic that someone had used a Death Note. And while he hadn't been there to see the deal it was obvious Mello had sacrificed half his remaining lifespan. 'But if things are different for you, as they seem to be, then isn't there a possibility you do not need the Death Note.' Light's words returned to him. The Death Note, at least for Shinigami, was a way to transfer lifespan at its core. They could grant it to a human, but only by their death and only by killing another to save a human they loved. What if he could do it differently? Light seemed determined to force this of him for some purpose he had yet to fathom. Before he could stop himself he touched Mello's shoulder. The numbers shifted and suddenly they returned to their previous configuration, and though he felt weak he was still alive. If he could give it seemed likely he could take as well. Simply by touch. He found it quite ironic as he watched them that the young man, though the catalyst for what had just happened, remained in the dark.

"Tell him Mello." Light said. He was still clutching the boy's wrist tightly.

"I want to go with him." Mello's voice was distant. Likely he was in shock. He could press this here. Say he did not believe the words, but what would the point be?

"I will respect his wishes." His voice remained hard. "I do not envy you the day he discovers you will not do the same. I assure you the look on your face will not be so satisfied." He forced himself to remain until the car's engine was a distant, forgotten sound.

"This isn't fair."

"I told you, Mail, life very rarely is." He turned now to see the boy. There was no substance to him now, like smoke lingering and forming a shape.

"I...I can't remain here very long. Only a few seconds." He said.

"Then to nothingness?" L bit the edge of his thumb.

Matt nodded. "You have to get him back. That jerk..." He hadn't ever heard the boy angry so the tone was unexpected.

"Is convinced he has won. Whatever that means to him. Or perhaps the struggle is simply starting over. The battleground changed and new pieces are being moved around upon it."

"He doesn't deserve Mello."

L smiled. "I don't think in your opinion anyone does really."

"I'm not trying to make a joke. Light will destroy him." His tone was imploring.

"Do you have so little faith in him?" L asked softly.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said sounding a little sullen

"Of course you didn't, but right now that is all we have. Faith that he will find his way." L sighed. "I have plans to make, but I promise you, Matt I will do my best to let him know he will always be welcome here. I do not know how yet, but somehow."

The boy nodded and then L was alone again.

_________________________________________

 

Some hours later he sat in the chair, watching again, though he could hear Near behind him. "Tell me, Agent Rester, who was it that fired?"

"I am sorry about that, L. They sent me a new recruit hoping he could of help to us." The man's eyes were hard. "I assure you he has been put to other work."

"Do not be too hard on him." L said biting the edge of his thumb. "You may leave. Thank you."

The agent nodded and once he had left the room Near spoke up. "What are we going to do?"

"Everything is fair in love and war, or so it is said." L spoke softly barely turning towards Near.

"Love." The boy twirled a strand of his hair. "Where do we begin?"

"We begin at the most logical place. I have ten years left, or so. We must see what can be done." L started typing as he focused on the monitor. It seemed that was all the answer Near was going to get at that moment.

_____________________________________________________________________

The years passed and the world changed. Those criminals who were clever enough to avoid judgement found themselves being brought to L. Working for him, and having perhaps some safety under his banner, was preferable to simply waiting for death to find them. His ranks grew as countries began to turn to Kira fearing there was no one to stand in his way.


	24. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello. This is also the beginning of the 'relationships' of the story.

It was strange how fast the years passed. Time stayed constant, he knew that, and yet one's perception could make a moment seem to draw out forever or a make a year fly by so quickly that it left a person stunned.

The world changed around him, and for the most part he did his best to remain unaffected. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on whether he agreed or disagreed, because this was simply the way things were now and Mello dealt with reality. He didn't mind shaking things up, when necessary, but he also wasn't ready to question his actions too closely. If he did he might feel responsible and he couldn't afford that at this point. He acted, followed through, and sometimes that meant there were things you did did your best to avoid thinking about.

Four years nine months and here they were It still surprised him a little that working with, for, Kira wasn't as big a change as he'd expected. He was still expected to study whatever was put in front of him and then to share it in some way. He was expected to follow certain rules and perform certain duties. The one major difference was Light allowed him quite a bit of freedom, well within reason. His wardrobe and appearance was the biggest example of where the older boy left him to his own devices. At first he'd went as crazy as possible, just to get a reaction, but all that Light had done was shrug and comment, 'I meant what I said about respecting you. Part of that is letting you make your own decisions whenever possible.'. The looks of disdain at his choices did reveal the other boy's displeasure, but true to what he'd said Light never made any moves to force him to change. He'd calmed down a bit, though his clothes were still mostly leather, very tight, and very revealing.

Also, another difference was on his eighteenth birthday the older boy had come into his room with obvious intent. He had been direct, determined, but somehow he'd managed to make it clear that Mello was free to push him away with no repercussions. When he didn't he couldn't tell if Light was surprised or not. They'd been lovers ever since. Speaking of which he was quite bored and when he was bored, being a young man in his prime, his mind went to very particular places.

He gave a mischievous grin as he sauntered over to where Light was sitting at his desk his eyes never wavering from the computer screen. Mello carefully positioned himself so he was sitting in Light's lap and he was turned to face him. "All work and no play makes Light a dull boy." He leaned forward and nibbled gently on the edge of the other boy's lips.

"All play and no work makes one a mere toy." The older boy responded not seeming at all phased by Mello's attentions. Whether the older boy was truly annoyed at the interruption did not show on his face, or in his tone.

"It can keep for a little while, can't it? I can think of a more pleasant ways to spend the rest of the day."

"No, it can't. And if you are bored you can recite that passage I wanted you to memorize." Light said his tone disaffected almost as if he was a teacher and Mello simply another student.

He sighed and started to speak. "No, no. I want it in the Greek." He rolled his eyes and started to stand but Light put a hand on his knee holding him in place with a smirk. Mello shook his head as he started over somewhat glad that at least there was the promise of more later.

____________________________________________________________________________

A few days later there was talk of upcoming elections in several countries. "You know I think you're best bet would be him." He gestured to the picture. "He's a Kira supporter, but not a fanatic, and that's what you need. People who like him will very likely start to agree with his opinion about you."

"Maybe. I'll be watching him." Light was working with the Death Note so he had only looked away for a split second. Somehow Mello always felt like if it was a choice between him and that book he'd be out on his ass so fast that the dust wouldn't even have time to clear.

"You know..." It was time, past time actually, that he brought this up. "Not that I mind all of this research you have me doing and everything, but I hate to break it to you, we don't know how long I have. I mean yeah I'm younger than you, but not by that much, and that has been halved so you might be doing all this having to find someone else before you know it." He tried to sound matter of fact about it, but the truth was he still felt all the little insecurities he'd dealt with growing up, and there wasn't any Matty to make him feel better.

"You don't have to worry about that, at least if I'm correct." Once again he didn't look up from the book.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I think L gave you back the time you lost." He sounded almost dismissive as if the conversation couldn't hold his interest.

"But he...I mean could he even do that?" And why would he have? if Mello was really as much of a disappointment as he felt L wouldn't have had any reason to do something like that.

"I am not completely sure, and we have no way to prove it, but other Shinigami can extend a human's life, so why couldn't he? True, the way it actually happens, the rules behind it, may be different, but I think it is possible."

"And you expected him to do it, didn't you?"

"Of course." Mello could actually hear the smirk even if he couldn't see it.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. So I have the years back, doesn't mean I have that much longer than you."

"Maybe. I'll deal with it if I have to." The older boy actually sounded annoyed that his 'private time' was being interrupted and for some reason he found that hilarious.


	25. Everything Is a Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to L. A new character is introduced.

Years had passed and as L glanced around the mostly empty control room he couldn't help but wonder what it was all for. He had not made any public moves so naturally people believed he had either abandoned the Kira case, or that he had been killed. It didn't matter really, but he found it annoying nonetheless.

He had gathered all the most clever to him, criminals and the few police who still disagreed with Kira, but so far it meant nothing. Near was with him most of the time, as he was now, so much that he had grown used to the boy's presence, but he still kept an amount of distance. The boy was important, and if Mello never returned he was all the man had, but L couldn't bring himself to muster the interest to give the boy anything other than cursory glances and to guide what he would work on next. He was not Watari. He was not capable of giving smiles and small touches of encouragement.

He was pondering his own annoyance, and how it was perhaps hindering him, when the phone call came in. "Yes Roger."

"I hate to bother you, L, but I believe there is a child here that needs your personal attention." The man's tone was quite clear he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I am quite busy, you realize, and I do not have time to deal with each child, no matter how exceptional they might be." That didn't mean L wouldn't try.

"I would not come to you if it were not a situation I felt required your..." A child's voice, a girl, could be heard in the background. "Perhaps you should talk to her."

"I..." He didn't get a chance to respond as the phone was handed off.

"Hello, Mr. L. Mr. Roger says you're a very busy man. He says I should talk to you though. I don't want to bother you." She sounded very young, no older than five.

He sighed. "It isn't a bother."

"Okay, well he acted all worried when I told him Mells didn't like the room we are in. It's not the right one." She was becoming more hesitant as she spoke.

"Mells?" He asked softly.

"My bunny. His name is Mells. Our room is fine. I don't agree with him." Only she did sound bothered.

"Tell Roger to change the room to the one that Mells feels is the best. Don't worry about anything. He'll make sure everything goes smoothly." He said softly.

"It's really okay? I mean I don't mind, honest." She sounded like she might cry.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Can you put Roger back on the phone, please?" He asked and his tone finally held curiosity in it that most hadn't heard in years.

"Sure." Once again the sound of the phone changing hands. "Now do you understand?"

"I understand. Who is she? How old is she?"

"She is four, L." And his voice held all the implications L expected. "Her real name is Marie, but we call her Miracle."

L nodded. "I will be there as soon as possible. She is coming back with me."

"Are you sure?" Roger sounded slightly worried.

"Yes. Even if we are wrong..." L still had to investigate for himself, but if even a hint of what this girl might know could make Mello pull away from Light and force Light to come back to this place and finish their confrontation he had to act. He would need more evidence, of course which was why he needed the child here, but it would be worth it.

As soon as he had hung up the phone he turned to Near. "You will need to watch things here for the next few days. We will be having a guest."

"I see." Near said softly as he watched L. "You seem to have direction again."

L gave a slight grin. "Perhaps I do. You will prepare yourself then?"

Near nodded. "I will be ready when you return."

"Good." L said as he stood. "Preparations won't take long. I suggest you work through Wilson. He is trustworthy and he will make sure the others don't have a reason act up."

Near nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm not sure yet." L said with a shrug as he bit his lip. "It is very possible I could be chasing after this because I have not seen another avenue yet."

"I do not think you would." Near said twirling a strand of his hair. "You want this case to be solved, and if this step is required then what else could you expected to do?"

L smirked. "Perhaps." He had plans to make and so he found himself on the phone again working out the details.


	26. Made a Wrong Turn Once or Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello.

For some reason Mello was restless. He couldn't put his finger on why except that it was getting harder and harder to retain Light's attention. If the older boy wasn't glued to the Death Note he would stare out of the window and seem like he was waiting for something to happen, or for someone to appear. It drove Mello absolutely crazy. The occasional times that Light needed his eyes was about the only attention he would get. They were barely even sleeping together anymore, much less having sex. It was bizarre. He couldn't point it to a particular incident, though this had been going on for about a month now, maybe two.

It had gone on long enough and so Mello was about to confront the older boy. Light was starting out the window, as normal. He walked up behind the older boy and cleared his throat. "What the hell is going on with you?" He was direct and he saw no reason to beat about the bush.

"Excuse me?" Light said turning to him, somewhat dismissive of his presence.

"This, right here. It's like I'm not even in the room. What gives?" He made sure he was in front of Light so the older boy couldn't get around him. They were dealing with this tonight and he wasn't backing down.

"Of course you are in the room." Light said rolling his eyes.

"You sure didn't act like it for the past hour. What could be so interesting out of that window?" He'd tried to see if there was something that might have caught Light's attention, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Light turned around ignoring him. "I've decided we're going back."

Mello blinked. "What do you mean going back?"

"I've given L long enough." He said softly. "It's time to end this."

"And just what did you have in mind?" Mello said his tone obviously annoyed. "You can't kill L with the Death Note. And even if we killed every one one of his allies it wouldn't serve any purpose, since there are still countries we don't have on our side that he could go to and start working against you again. It's better for us to continue with what we've been doing. Once everything is settled we will have all the advantages. What's the purpose of going back now?"

"I don't have to explain everything to you. I feel it's time, that L must be dealt with." He turned back to the window.

"What do you expect to happen? He still has who knows how long, and then there would be Near to deal with. If L suspects we are coming he will hide him. You'll always have someone out there trying to track you. After all, any power base L has left will be used to keep Near protected." He half expected Light to say something about the high likelihood that Mello knew the younger boy's name and should simply give it to him making every precaution they could take useless.

"I've said all I'm going to say about it." Light said his tone tight and clipped. "I suggest you deal with it and simply be packed to leave as early as possible in the morning. We'll have a long trip ahead of us."

Mello no doubt looked shocked. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. This wasn't smart, and if he was right it had nothing to do with what Light was doing as Kira, so what was going on. "Fine, have it your way." He glared and went to begin packing.

****************************************************************************

He waited until the older boy had gone to bed before moving from his room a bag slung across his shoulder. The door to the room was open and he could see one of the Death Notes sticking out from under the edge of the older boy's pillow. It had taken him a while to find where Light had hidden his. He really wanted nothing to do with them anymore, but he also was well aware that it could be useful. He wondered if he were fast enough could he write Light's name and kill him before he could be stopped. Somehow that idea left him feeling cold and he dismissed it. He wasn't going back, though. He couldn't face L again and he certainly wasn't going to be more of a pawn than he already had been. He hadn't questioned anything he'd done since he started working with Light, but now he found the line he wouldn't cross. No matter what he couldn't go back there.

He took a deep breath making sure Light didn't seem disturbed as he very quietly made his way to the door. He threw his key in the floor just in front of the door before he walked out into the night.

He didn't have much money and wasn't sure where he was going other than it needed to be a big city, somewhere he could get lost and start over. He didn't know what he wanted to do yet, but he knew that from this point on it was going to be all about him and what he wanted. If anyone stood in his way he would take care of them.

"So, kid, where to?" Ryuk asked. "And oh yeah there had better be plenty of apples."

Mello shrugged. "I don't know yet, and I suppose apples aren't out of the question."

He wouldn't be Mello anymore, or even any of the many names he'd taken in his time with Light. As he motioned and got a car to pull over he finally started to think of the city he wanted to start his new journey in.


	27. What Have We Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to L.

L had rushed the trip and so once he got back to their current headquarters he was near exhaustion. He still wasn't completely sure anything would come of it, but he had to make a move. He felt time was getting shorter and shorter, and if this whole situation was to be dealt with before his time was up he couldn't let any chance slip by. He needed to be decisive.

"I will show you to your room if you like." The young girl was holding his hand tightly, clearly nervous, as she took in her new surroundings.

"I would like that." She answered him softly.

He nodded and once she was settled he went to find Near.

"I take it everything went smoothly while I was gone?" He asked as he took up his normal seat.

"It did." Near answered not looking up from the puzzle he was working on. "Some new evidence came in on the most reason case, but it was still being processed until an hour ago. The email is waiting for you."

"Thank you." L focused his attention on it until he was certain he had processed it completely. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Before Near had a chance to respond several alarms went off.

L turned his attention to the screens until he focused in on the intruder. "Well this is unexpected." He zoomed in on the area. "I will speak with him. You are not to leave this room, and it is to be kept on lock down. The same goes for Miracle's room. Actually, you will go there and remain with her. Let no one in, not even me."

"How will I know when it is safe?" Near asked.

"Are you so sure it ever will be?" L asked as he turned to the young boy. "I will come here and I will make sure you can hear our conversation. You may judge for yourself, though I would prefer that you not be seen if it is possible."

Near nodded heading out of the room as L sent the system into his second level. Once Near had arrived and Miracle seemed comfortable enough with him then L locked the place down as he sought out his visitor.

**********************************************************************************

"You have surprised me, Light-kun. I suppose I must give you a moment to relish your victory before we speak of business." He offered as he came close to the younger man.

"If this is a surprise then you have lost your touch." Light said softly. "You should have known it would come to this again, at least at some point."

"I did." L said with a nod. "But I didn't expect it so soon. No doubt you have a purpose being here now."

Light seemed uncomfortable for just a second. It was brief, but long enough for L to realize that perhaps he wasn't the only one surprised by his guest's arrival.

"You are still going to go against me, aren't you, L?" Light asked his tone clipped.

"Yes." L stated. "Why did you think I would not?"

"I had hoped you would see that I was right. That my way was the only way to make the world better." Light remained in the slight shadows that fading light of the evening offered.

"I will never agree with you, Light-kun." He shook his head as he spoke.

"And you have not used your Death Note, have you?" Light's eyes were directly locked onto his face forcing him to pay attention.

"No. I told you before I see no reason to extend my life, especially with the cost." L offered.

"Of course." Light nodded as he moved closer.

"Are you here alone, Light-kun?" L asked. It was too soon to do anything with what he had discovered, but perhaps he would find no better opportunity.

"Yes." Light answered. "Mello has left. He did not agree with me."

"I see." L said biting the edge of his thumb. "Was it easy to find me?"

"No, actually." Light smirked. "But you knew it wouldn't be. I've been searching for about two months. I got lucky, or I might not have found you tonight."

"I doubt luck has anything to do with it." L said as he returned the smirk. "So, we are here. What now?"

"I don't know honestly. I'm right. I know it, but I doubt I will ever convince you of that." Light said with a shrug. "And I can't get rid of you now. I suppose I could wait, figure out how long you have left, but I don't want to."

L took a breath as he stared at Light. "Do you love Mello?"

Light took several moments to answer. "He isn't you."

L bit his thumb again. "You don't know where he is, do you?"

"No, but between the two of us, well three of us counting Near, he won't be able to remain in hiding."

L sighed. "He wouldn't return anyway, not unless he wanted to." He knew the boy well, or at least had known him well at one point. "I might have something, well someone, that could convince him to return, but I doubt he will listen to anything either of us say at this point."

"Someone?" Light asked watching him intently.

"You will see, Light-kun." L smirked. "But for now I want a promise from you."

"What kind of promise?" Light definitely didn't sound pleased.

"A simple one." L stated. "If Kira suddenly stopped there would be chaos, and frankly I have other concerns that I would rather deal with first, but I do not wish you to use the Death Note anywhere near this building. You are to accept any conditions I demand for interacting with Near, and any of the people who are currently working with me."

"I suppose that is fair." Light said.

"We will continue this talk in the control room." He said turning and heading back towards the building without once glancing back to see if Light was following him. "We have much to do." And much to atone for, he couldn't help but think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it is almost done. This is the next to last chapter. The final one will be a Mello chapter and then I will begin working on the sequel.

When L showed Light into the control room it was silent and empty. "You will only communicate with Near through audio. And any devices you might have that could record him in any way must be left locked up, just in case."

Light rolled his eyes. "I have no intention of killing him, L. And Mello is the only person I know with the eyes and I doubt he would." Certainly he wouldn't do it after what he did for the younger boy so many years ago.

"That may be, Light-kun." L answered biting the edge of his thumb. "Still precautions are necessary."

Light shrugged. "Who is this person you mentioned?"

L hit a button on the control panel. "Hello, Miracle, Near. Near, could you do me a favor and bring Miracle here for me. You will leave before the door opens."

There wasn't any answer, but a few moments later the door opened and the little girl entered looking slightly confused, and nervous.

"Hello again." L said giving her a slight smile. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine, his name is Light."

"Hello." Light said softly looking confused himself.

"Light this is Miracle." As he spoke L turned to her so he could watch her reaction.

The girl's eyes widened and she moved behind L. She motioned for him to lean down. When he did she whispered in his ear. "Mells doesn't like him."

L smirked. "No, I imagine he wouldn't. Still, we will be working together so perhaps he can see how it might be important for us to get to know each other."

"What will we be doing?" The little girl asked getting slightly excited at the fact she was being included.

"Bringing someone home." He answered softly.

"Oh." She seemed to be considering something. "That seems important so I will help you."

"Good." He grinned. "Now, Light-kun I want you to tell me everything about the night Mello left."

"But why?" Light shook his head. "I don't think there was anything that would tell you where he went."

"Still, any information could be important." L responded as he sat down in front of one of the consoles.

Miracle stayed close to L watching the screen.

Light shrugged. He did his best to remember, and relate, everything that Mello had said and done before Light had gone to sleep that night.

Miracle moved from the screen to watching L. "That code could work, but you need to make it more inclusive. You can hack the cameras and then move to cameras in other areas as needed."

L grinned. "Thank you." With a few keystrokes the code was altered.

"You're welcome, L." The little girl grinned. "Mells is sleepy I think."

"Then you should let him rest." L responded.

"I know, but I want to see what you find so Mells can wait for his nap." She nodded.

"Don't worry. I will keep you informed of anything we learn. You have already been a big help." L offered.

"You have to promise if anything big happens you will come and get me." Miracle sounded very determined.

"I promise." L made sure his tone was firm so that he could reassure her.

"Okay." Miracle nodded and then headed out of the room.

"You really didn't need her help for the code. I think you missed whatever it was on purpose. And why are you so sure she will being Mello back?" Light asked as he sat down beside L.

"Perhaps you are right. Still, it was fortunate that she reminded me." L grinned. "I have reason to believe that she knows things only Matt could have. I can't explain it yet, but if Mello were to believe it too he might just come back to see for himself."

"Matt?" Light glanced to the door. "That's impossible. Why would you think that?"

"I can't explain it. I am also not the only one to find it odd." L shrugged. "And I have seen stranger things while working on this case."

"It won't work." Light sounded annoyed as he turned back to the screens.

"I must still try it. Other than that I have nothing that might tempt him to reveal himself." L offered as he worked on getting the cameras back to the night of Mello's disappearance.

Light shrugged. "Play it however you wish. I..." He sighed. "I owe you this at least so I will help you, but once we find him there's a lot we need to discuss."

"I know you think that, Light-kun, but I have said all I will on certain things." L kept his focus on the screens. "I suppose you do have a point, still certain subjects will remain off of the table."

"I didn't come back for anything else. If you won't I will leave again, and next time I won't come back." Light's eyes were intent as he focused on the other man.

"Can we leave this for later, Light-kun. We have work to do." L managed not to sound annoyed, but the truth was he wished Light would understand why he couldn't do as the younger man wished. Still, this would keep them busy enough for a while that when discussing their feelings came up again perhaps he would have something better to refute it with.


	29. You Should Be Scared of Me

"You're sure about this?" Rod asked as he turned back to Mello.

"Very sure. You have the spies in like I suggested?" He asked as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Yeah." The older man shrugged. Mello read that as Rod not believing him, but taking the chance anyway. He didn't become the head of the Russian mafia without knowing when to take a risk, and possibly win big.

Mello knew the man they were watching would die within five to ten minutes, but he didn't know the reason. He supposed it didn't matter.

And soon enough there was a commotion. One of Rod's men was able to break off and make a call it seemed since the older man's phone rang.

"I see." He watched Mello intently obviously weighing the younger boy up. "Do what I told you then."

Mello smirked. "So you control two groups now." Rod already had control over the Russian mafia here, but now he would add hundreds to his control.

"Shortly I will yes, thanks to your suggestion." He put the phone away. "How did you know he would be shot by a jealous rival for his girlfriend's affection?"

Mello laughed softly. "I didn't. I just knew he would die tonight, and I figured you would be thankful for the information. Maybe thankful enough to give me what I want."

"Maybe I am." Rod smirked. "Are you going to tell me how you can do it?"

"No." He shook his head. "But what I will tell you is when things like this will work to your advantage." 

Rod nodded. "I guess this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship, Mark."

"I hope so." 

****************************************************************

A few hours later they were celebrating. "Long live the king." Mello offered a toast.

"As long as it benefits you anyway, am I right?" Rod grinned.

"Something like that. And with me at your side you don't need to worry about Kira." Mello knew Light, after all, and he knew the rules of the Death Note, along with the rules of the eyes, and he still had his own note, though Ryuk had disappeared the first week they had been in LA. He didn't care. Let Kira and L know where he was. They wouldn't be able to stop him. He dared them to try, though he felt a twinge at thinking about L at all. He wasn't Mello anymore. In time he wouldn't even care about any of that. What he was after now was control of his own life. Making his own decisions. Not feeling like he belonged to anyone. Freedom of a sort he supposed.

"You haven't told me exactly what it is you want." Rod asked.

"Don't worry. What I'm after isn't a big deal, and you're going to reap all the benefits anyway." He held up his glass again. "All you need to do is listen to my suggestions and you will be so successful you won't know what to do."

"I suppose that's fair enough." Rod nodded. "We have an operation to start tomorrow so don't celebrate too much."

Mello grinned. "Don't worry. I will be at the top of my game when you need. I promise." And I promise it's all about me now he thought. And Mihael Keehl always kept his promises. He did briefly wonder if the sudden success of a certain mafia group would come to L's notice. That didn't matter either. He would be long gone, if needed, before anyone came looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. There were be an interlude chapter that goes back to before the time skip and deals with Aizawa not taking L's shit, but then onto sequel.


End file.
